


[吹亮]红月

by endokaede



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endokaede/pseuds/endokaede
Summary: 架空，吸血鬼与猎魔人的故事。





	[吹亮]红月

坐落于山峰脚下的小镇有着一个和它本身一般美丽的名字，夏莫尼。清晨，笼罩在淡蓝色薄雾中的小镇迎来了一位风尘仆仆的客人。  
提着行李箱的丸藤亮寻着纸片上简易的地图，长靴在石板路上踏出钝响，惊动了几只停在篱笆上小憩的白鸽。青年的脚步顿了顿，尽量放轻脚步继续向前走去。  
按照鲛岛校长的安排，他此行是以养伤为由的。不明内情的多美婶知道后热心的绘制了地图，又写了一封信，告诉他可以去镇上找自己深交多年的老友，他不好拒绝，只得接下这份关切。然而，一离开长辈们的视线范围，他还是唤出了陪伴自己多年的电子终结龙，乘着机械巨龙庞大的身躯连夜赶到了这个偏远的小镇。  
不远处，白发苍苍的老妇人站在自家的花园前，见有人走了过来，便折下一支盛放的玫瑰递上。“祝你今天有个好心情。”  
亮低声的道了谢，小心的接过了那支花，紧绷的唇线稍稍松了下，朝微笑着的老妇人也露出一个浅笑。  
随着和镇中心的距离越来越短，渐渐的能够看到教堂的全貌，丸藤亮不由得松了一口气。他低头看那张地图，在绘着十字架的地方停了会，确定了自己的位置，再抬起头时，却发现前方的路口发生着颇为浪漫的一幕。  
一个褐发的青年单膝跪下，将手中娇艳欲滴的玫瑰献给了身前哭泣的小女孩，哄得她破涕为笑，抱着怀里的熊牵上他的手，一起走远了。  
亮驻足等两人走远才继续朝着目的地进发。

约莫是到的太早，教堂里并没有人，只有日光透过墙上巨大的十字镂空形成了一个天然的十字架。丸藤亮放下行李箱，闭目静心养神。他算不上有信仰，只是这里的气氛宁静祥和，让他也心生安定，不由得默念起晨祷的内容来。  
而天上院吹雪回到教堂时，看到的就是青年在晨光下祷告的身影。金色的阳光仿佛为青年的背上添上了一对巨大的羽翼，朦朦胧胧的浅金色光晕为那张冷肃的面容笼罩上一分近似于神圣的光辉，落在吹雪的眼里，便似是要灼伤眼球一般美丽而耀眼。  
动作缓慢的继续理了理身上刚换好的神父服，吹雪的视线仍然黏在青年的身上，直到他睁开眼，年轻的神父才抓了抓自己的头发，装作视线偶然对上的样子朝他露出个见牙不见眼的笑容。  
看见那熟悉的褐发，丸藤亮发现这就是方才他偶遇的青年。他颔首以示回应，却也没有搭话的意思，直接拎起行李箱退出了教堂。

 

多美婶的朋友就住在离教堂两条街远的地方，叫做卡米尔的妇人有着和多美婶一样的热心肠，边絮絮叨叨着自己和老友多年未见边带着有些不知所措的丸藤亮去了隔壁空着的小楼。  
得知这是卡米尔留给留学在外的儿子的房子可以安心住下后，亮郑重的道了谢，而后婉拒了要帮忙收拾房间的卡米尔，拎着行李箱去了二楼的客房。而在门外拭着眼泪感叹他看起来那么年轻却重病缠身真是太可怜了的卡米尔完全没意识到自己过分的热情已经让亮心中升起了退却的情绪。  
虽是远行，亮带的也不过是几身换洗的衣物，若不是放在行李箱一角的黑色风衣上带着银色的学院标志，他看起来就真的像是一个前来养病的年轻人。想起那个让人无从下手的任务，孔雀绿发色的青年罕见的蹙了蹙眉。  
两周前，学院里数名二年生在前来这个小镇进行课外实习的时候失去了消息，其中不仅有本校的学生，还有前来短期留学的留学生。前来小镇搜救的队伍来了四五批，却全都一起离奇的失去了消息，学院方面不得已才将刚刚结束了上一个任务的丸藤亮从任务地紧急召回，派来这个仿佛无底深渊的地方。  
以培养驱魔人为实际目的学院担负着向各处输送新鲜血液的重要任务，因而各方其实都关注着这次颇为严重的事件。否则，虽然名义上仍是学院学生，但早已以职业驱魔人身份活动的亮不会被鲛岛校长叫回执行这个任务。身为学院的首席与鲛岛校长亲自教导过的学生，亮很清楚力量与责任的必然联系，因此没有一分犹豫的接下了这个听起来就极其困难的任务。  
前面的搜救队伍是直接进入了连绵的山脉，所以这次校长便建议反其道而行，从小镇开始探查，为此，一个合适的身份是必要的，所以尽管他万分不想和任务以外的人发生接触，还是接受了多美婶的好意在这个小镇住了下来。  
简单的收拾了一下房间，亮拉上了窗帘，开始为晚上的行动养精蓄锐。  
他没想到，意外会来的这么快。

即使知道小镇里也可能不平静，但是亮并没有在房间内布置下用以警戒的炼金术。一方面是对于自己的警觉性有足够的自信，一方面他也不想留下过多的痕迹，以免将无关此事的卡米尔和镇上的其他人卷入可能的危险之中。  
察觉到犹若实质的杀气时，他正躺在床上暗暗计划着行动的路线，心念电转间，与他心意相通的电子终结龙便化作了银白的长刀出现在他的手中，与朝他逼近的黑影撞在了一起。  
金戈相交的声音在寂静的深夜突兀万分，而那黑影似乎也没想到他有能力反抗，只退了几步又立刻冲了上来。  
以常年在战斗中磨砺出的直觉推测出来人是想趁此机会下杀手，丸藤亮握紧了手中的长刃，抢先一步与黑影再次撞在一起。察觉到他的意思，电子终结龙也发出了充满震慑性的咆哮，以刚才的力度来看，黑影并不长于力量，虽然不好断定他近身搏斗的能力，但是如此近的距离，他反应再快也挡不住亮全力的一击。  
然而就在这个瞬间，亮隐隐听见了与自己契约的精灵相合的龙啸，手中的武士刀也被震的猛然一颤，贴着黑影没入了地板。他确信自己并没有碰到黑影，空气里却渐渐的弥漫起鲜血特有的铁锈味，而被他压制在身下的黑影也全无动静。  
摸来火石点燃桌上的油灯，亮才发现一身黑衣晕倒在那里的人正是白日里偶遇了两次的年轻神父。与阳光下那个笑得灿烂的人不同，现在躺在他身下的青年面色苍白如纸，一双尖锐的犬齿也因为失去压制展现了原有的锋利。  
原来是他……教堂的神父居然是个吸血鬼吗？丸藤亮探手触了一下青年的动脉，确认没有心跳之后微不可查的叹了一口气。虽然事出突然，但是青年的来访足以说明他已经开始介入事件了。就这样不管他，即使是血族的自愈能力也难以恢复，而亮迫切的想要通过他了解这段时间小镇上发生的一切，孔雀绿发色的青年犹豫了一下，还是划开自己的手腕，喂了他一点血。

 

天上院吹雪醒来的时候，发现自己躺在一个完全陌生的房间里，厚重的窗帘遮去了大部分的阳光，他不禁愉快的眯了眯眼，坐起了身。  
“居然救了我吗，我昨晚可是想要杀死你呢。”对着转身看过来的驱魔师耸了耸肩，褐发的青年唇畔勾起一点浅笑，“嘛，算了，能尝到那么美味的血，我也算别无所求了。”他故意舔了舔嘴唇，发现没有得到预想中的回应后直接站起身来，抚胸轻轻欠身，“第三次见面时现在才有机会做自我介绍真是太遗憾了。你好，我是夏莫尼唯一的神父，天上院吹雪。”  
忽略掉这种轻佻的打招呼方式，面前的人还算得上态度友好。亮秉持着良好的礼仪习惯简单的补上了属于他的那份自我介绍，“丸藤亮，学院的在校生兼驱魔人。”  
“学院吗……”褐发的青年支着下巴，倒是很清楚这个含糊不清的说法是什么地方，“在我沉睡之前和那里还有些渊源，不过都是很久以前的事情了。”他打量了一下身着风衣的青年，极其自然的用极其亲昵的口吻叫出了丸藤亮的名字，“那么，作为昨天晚上的赔礼，让我来解答亮的疑惑吧。”  
“第一个问题。”与其将时间浪费在纠正称呼上，不如尽快问到自己想要的情报，这样思考着的丸藤亮顺畅的问道，“除了你，这个镇子上还有需要注意的人吗？”  
褐发的青年“哎呀”一声，“我明明是个深受大家喜爱的神父……”话虽如此，他还是认真的想了想答道，“镇脚的小酒馆是非人生物的聚集地，月圆以外的时间去那里的常客大概都是你所谓‘需要注意’的。”  
“第二个问题。”亮记下酒馆的位置，继续问了下去，“你身上的伤口愈合的太快我没有看清，但是能够确定不是驱魔人制造的——是什么人？”  
这个问题让吹雪露出了苦恼的表情，然而他所关注的却是风马牛不相及的地方，“亮比看起来要热情得多呢，居然已经帮我处理过伤口了吗？”见面前的青年脸色愈发不善，他才笑嘻嘻的摊开手，“嘛，你昨晚也和我交过手，应该知道我的搏斗术并不怎么样，只有敏捷稍微算得上够看而已。”说到这里，他的眼里褪去了所有的笑意，一丝赤金色浮上了浅褐色的瞳仁，“伤我的应该是一个狼人。”  
亮敏锐的察觉到那个表示不确定的“应该”，而吹雪的表情却透着笃定，“狼人的特征很明显。”他盯着那双堪称华丽的眼睛，“你的伤口上隐约能看见灼烧的痕迹，这是你怀疑攻击者身份的原因吗？”  
用表示肯定的单音回答了亮，吹雪慢慢道，“你是学院的学生，应该知道血族天生就是魔法元素的使者，人类中则有极少数也拥有呼唤魔法元素的天赋，而狼人则保持着兽性，自始至终与这些高深的东西无缘。可是伤我的那个狼人却同时拥有纯血种血族才有的金色眼睛和使用魔法的能力……”他压低的声线原本如大提琴般醇厚，却随着眼里的赤金色褪去又变得轻快起来，“我都稍微有点嫉妒了。”  
看着孔雀绿发色的青年因为他的话陷入沉思，天上院吹雪的唇角又弯了弯。如果他昨天濒临昏迷时的记忆没有错，眼前的驱魔人应该属于与魔法无缘、专修武技的那类，否则不可能在那么短的时间内以契约精灵幻化的刀刃接下他的攻击。但是，明明是不长于精神锻炼的武夫，却没有受到他方才的精神控制，让他不由得开始产生了一点兴趣。之所以大方的告诉丸藤亮这些事是因为他对临死的人总是格外慷慨，而现在，吹雪突然打消了杀掉他的主意。  
毕竟……老是当神父也有些腻味呢。褐发的血族眯了眯眼，露出一个灿烂的笑容来。“其实我也有想要问你的问题呢。”  
亮“嗯”了一声，似乎对这个开始变得奇怪的走向没什么意见。  
“为什么救我？”学院出身的驱魔人难道不该是以消除魔物为己任的吗？  
丸藤亮想了一下，在“会送花逗小女孩笑的不会是坏人”和“觉得你打不过我所以救下来询问下情况”中选择了后者作答，换来吹雪有些苦恼的抱怨声，“我看来有这么弱吗？”  
不过，就这么误会下去也无伤大碍。靠着窗台的血族朝年轻的驱魔人伸出手提议道，“虽然不知道你是为了什么来到这个镇上，但是看起来你急于了解这里涌动的暗潮……愿意的话，今天晚上我可以陪你去酒吧。”  
连吸血鬼都可以在教堂任职，神父去酒馆似乎也不是什么值得在意的事情了。丸藤亮犹豫了片刻，还是在那只苍白的手上轻轻一击算作应下他的邀请。  
而吹雪却没有任对话就此结束，而是换了一副正经的表情，就势握住了那只手，“最后一个问题……你有交往的对象吗，亮？”

人类之中一直流传着吸血鬼会将情人变为同类的传言，亮虽然很少同别人说这些闲话，此刻仍然下意识的皱了皱眉。  
吹雪微笑着作出解释，“我不能带着一个人类去那种地方，你的安危是其次，让他们觉得我连个人类都拿不下就麻烦了——别这样看我嘛，亮，我好歹也算是这个镇上最有魅力的男性。”他故作潇洒的弹了弹刘海，还没在自我陶醉中沉浸多久就被打断了。  
亮丝毫不给他面子，用他低沉且颇具震慑力的声音开口，“别跑题，你既然提出要带我去就一定有办法来掩盖住我是人类的事情。”  
“所以才问你有没有交往的对象……”吹雪微微眯起眼睛，“我要对亮做一些会被可爱女孩子误会的事情才行。”  
“……你可以直接动手。”亮给了他一个间接的回答。  
褐发的血族俏皮的眨了眨眼，“人类的女孩子可真没眼光——要不要考虑我一下？”他在亮拔刀的前一秒收起了轻佻的表情，弹出指甲在手腕上轻轻一划，直接把伤口送到了青年唇边。“你的身体与魔法绝缘，不会受到血的影响吸引到游离的元素。喝吧，喝下我的血就会带上我的‘味道’，大部分人会直接把你当成我的子嗣。”  
亮皱着眉咽下了暗红色的鲜血，眼神有些怀疑，“就这样？”  
“恩，还要在显眼的位置加上一个我的标记……”吹雪绕着青年转了一圈，“啧”了声，“好像没什么合适的地方了，脖子可以吗？”  
这次亮直接爽快的解开了领口露出了脖子，吹雪便在他脖子上轻轻一抹，“完成。”  
没等两人继续交流情报，门外突然传来了卡米尔的声音。褐发的血族猛地拍了下脑袋，“差点忘了，我还要去教堂——晚上见。”他压低声音同刚认识没多久的驱魔人道别，趁着妇人敲门的时间轻巧的从窗户翻了出去，留下亮被暴露在一片灿烂的阳光下，怀疑的眯起眼。

卡米尔是来带着异乡的年轻人认识这座小镇的。她热情的带着亮从有着两百年历史的老钟表店逛到味美价廉的餐馆，花了大半天让驱魔人变成除了点头和走路外什么都不会的人偶，直到走近教堂，被热情的招呼折腾的想要落荒而逃的亮才勉强提起了一点精神。  
前一日来到这里时时间尚早，亮并没有碰上前来祷告的教徒，现在着实为了教堂里等待神父开解的人吃了一惊。  
卡米尔看出她的讶异，善解人意的介绍道，“天上院神父很善于帮人处理问题，又是个充满魅力的小伙子，大家都愿意来找他倾诉自己的烦恼。”  
“……镇上只有他一个神父吗？”  
“是呢，老巴克年纪太大了，前几年就把告解的任务交给了天上院神父。”  
站在那边的吹雪已经换了一身整洁的神父长袍，低垂着头颅站在墙壁镂空的正前方，阳光穿过他的身体，仿佛将他钉在了十字架上。  
“丸藤和天上院神父看起来差不多大，一定能成为好朋友的。”卡米尔带着笑将视线在两人身上扫来扫去，却突然发现身旁的青年已经严肃的微微绷紧了身体。  
在旁人看来，那个浅笑低语的神父不过是二十出头的年纪，但是身为吸血鬼，却可以毫无顾忌的站在阳光下……他之前为什么会觉得这家伙是个无害的、试图和人类和平共处的人生子呢？青年阖上眼呼唤与自己签订了契约的精灵，手指在腰间微微扣紧，午后的阳光仿佛瞬间被周身的凝练的杀气驱散开来。  
这么大的动静自然惊动了吹雪。褐发的血族抬起头，带着迷茫的笑容，困扰的抓了抓头发，“亮怎么先过来了，不是说好晚上我去找你吗？”那嗔怪友人不请自来的态度无可挑剔，连卡米尔都被彻底骗了过去，惊讶道，“原来你们认识，丸藤，你可没告诉我这件事。”  
“亮比较羞涩，对吧？”青年握住十字架，笑的很温柔，“天色还早，这个时候去吃饭对身体可不好，亮再稍微等我一会好吗？”  
卡米尔没有注意到，但亮清楚的看见背光的吹雪双眼又变换出华丽的赤金色，绚丽又危险。他轻轻的松开了虚握的右手，微微颔首，冷着脸在长椅上坐下，把卡米尔的询问抛在一边。  
如吹雪自己所言，只有纯血种的血族才有可能拥有金色的眼睛，他的眼睛虽然并不是纯金色，一开始甚至让亮觉得是个巧合，但是方才身为武者的敏锐让他察觉到那种足以让他手指颤抖的威胁，足以证明这个看起来不显山不漏水的血族是个他无法匹敌的强者。  
既然拥有强大的力量，为什么偏安一隅？甚至伪装成人类的样子混在其中？亮无意识的摩挲着食指的关节，视线飘向尽职的神父。光是凭借他至今都表现出来的友好态度，他们还有继续合作下去的可能吗……  
“那么，卡米尔夫人，我先带亮去约定好的地方了。”吹雪的声音在身旁响起的时候亮还在试图确定这个人的态度，被带去了教堂后的小道还没回神的样子。  
吹雪笑的有点痞气，“反应这么迟钝，不怕我突然动手吗？”  
“你很留恋人类的身份。”亮有点答非所问，却直击重点。  
“算你猜对了，我还想在这里多呆上一段时间，不会把你怎么样的。”青年轻佻的捏了个响指，把身上的神父袍脱下来，露出里面一套整整齐齐的礼服。  
亮很想问他你这样穿不难过吗，可当前的气氛怎么都不像能给他们闲聊，便沉默着等待对方的下文。  
落日西沉，终于在片刻之后彻底落下了地平线。  
吹雪歪头看了看街边的路灯，动作懒散却带着致命的吸引力，仿佛一瞬间就踏入了另一个世界，“早上时间紧，没来及跟你介绍酒馆的详情，等会到了地方再跟你详细的解释。恩，从现在起我可能对你做任何事——譬如拥抱或者亲吻，亮可要记得你是我的子嗣，不要反抗呢。”  
亮点了点头表示默认。吹雪便伸手抚向他的侧脸，满意的凑过来低声道，“那么，出发吧，我亲爱的。”

经营着吹雪口中的酒馆的是一位姿容艳丽的女士，吹雪一进门，她就端着一杯鲜红血腥玛丽款款走来，“这是你的新猎物吗，天上院。”她掩唇轻笑，伸出纤细的手指隔空描摹着亮的五官，“真是可爱的孩子，皱眉的样子也让人心动呢，好想把你变成我的人偶。”  
“抱歉，卡缪拉。”吹雪捉住那只如玉的手，凑在唇边轻轻一吻，“他现在是属于我的。”虽然他的动作无比绅士，眼瞳却再次的染上赤金色。  
无形的威慑让贵妇人讪讪的收了手，“你难得来一次，只是想朝我炫耀吗？”  
吹雪本已和亮朝酒馆深处走去，闻言回头浅笑道，“怎么会，”他揽了亮的腰，“只是为了让我的甜心觉得夏莫尼不是个无聊的地方。”而后丢下面若冰霜的卡缪拉，找了个座位坐下。

落座以后，吹雪才低低的说了声抱歉，“卡缪拉，在我来之前是镇子上唯一的血族。依靠自己的美色从男人那里得到血液，在不知道我身份前也曾打过我的注意。”他的正经只到此为止，“如果亮自己过来的话，说不定她刚才说的话就要成真了。”  
亮自然不会理会他的调侃，而是深深的皱起眉。“你们的身上都完全察觉不到血族的气息。”  
“嘛，好歹我也是一直生活在人类中的，卡缪拉则是在这里设置了严密的魔法阵，非人生物在这里都只能乖乖的喝酒，要不然她哪能活到现在。”吹雪的手指漫无目的的划拉着菜单，说着的内容已经跑了题，“哎，现在在外活动的都不知道是几代之后的小孩子了……血统纯粹的老不死们对于隐藏气息自有一套手法，实力强大的甚至可以在清晨和黄昏在阳光下行走，正常的圣水与银器对他们也产生不了作用，不过……”他笑了笑却没继续下去，字里行间却透着不屑。  
在教堂暴露了力量之后他伪装的就没有那么到位，而亮显然也不准备继续陪他演下去。  
“如你所说，现在驱魔人接到的任务大多是清除血仆——连自我意识都没有的傀儡，而即便是拥有伯爵爵位的血族，也没有能够抵抗银器的力量。那么，能够晒着正午的阳光谈笑风生的血族是什么级别？”亮看了他一眼，轻声问道。  
吹雪的脸上写着无辜，“亮是说我吗？”  
不然还能是谁。丸藤亮内心暗道，却决定无视他这样装傻。虽然不知道面前的青年到底拥有多强大的力量，至少此刻他们之间的关系还是友好的，犯不着为了细枝末节打破合作。整理了一下现有的情报，他又出声问道，“血族占据着小镇，那狼人的根据地就是山脉了。你昨晚进山的时候，有没有看到人类？”  
还未待吹雪回答，旁桌的客人却咋咋忽忽的拍了拍桌子，大声的打断了他们的对话，“大姐，店里有吃的吗？”

听到这句话，卡缪拉脸色铁青，知道她身份的几个熟客都暗暗地笑出声来，等着看这个冒失的激怒了卡缪拉的外来者被她制成人偶。而年轻人依然无知无觉，还四下望了望，发现有桌坐在角落的客人正在用餐，又指了指他们，朝卡缪拉继续道，“我要份和他们一样的，谢啦，大姐！”  
吹雪也忍不住笑出了声，摇了摇头，“还是个年轻人啊，就算是不知道对方的年龄与种族，冲那张脸也该用客气些的称呼吧……”他乐的清闲，身旁坐着的丸藤亮却看见了年轻人晃动的耳坠里夹着一个熟悉的标志。  
来不及细想，他已经撑着桌子身姿矫健的跳了起来。银白的冷光在他的掌心凝结，幻化出一柄长刀，在年轻人血溅当场之前，堪堪挡下了挥来的流星锤。  
“同时与黑蝎盗贼团和贵妇人卡缪拉为敌不是个明智的选择。”叼着烟斗的男人站起身，朝站在吧台前的血族欠身致意，“卡缪拉夫人，就让我们来替你教训冒失的外来者吧。”  
他的话音未落，原本坐在阴影里的剩下三个人也一同站了起来，其中竟然还有一个颇为美丽的女孩。那女孩朝卡缪拉笑了笑，抽出了长鞭在空中微微一甩，“没办法，他那么喊你的话，我也算是被连带到了。”  
卡缪拉的脸色这才稍稍有了缓和的趋势，她向后退了一步，做出一个“请便”的手势。看到她的示意，旁边的客人也都陆陆续续的为对峙中的几人空出了位置。  
“美奈。”看起来像是团长的男人低低喊道，那女孩便直接抖开长鞭袭向尚在对峙中的丸藤亮。鞭势迅猛，亮不得已放弃了角力，后退半步避开攻击。然他顾忌身旁的人，动作不够迅速，那柔韧的鞭梢还是在他的侧脸上留下一道浅浅的伤口。  
武者之间的对战瞬息之间足以百变，亮也就没有理会这个不影响行动的小伤，将全部的注意力放在即将面对的两人身上。坐在原位上闲闲观战的吹雪突然“啧”了一声。  
那几颗渗出的血珠也许对丸藤亮没有什么影响，但是在狼人与血族的面前，那种独属于人类的“味道”却直白的昭示着他的身份。黑蝎盗贼团都是刀口舔血的亡命之徒，才能进入这家酒馆，而这个单手扶刀的青年是个外来者，如果没有他的庇佑，大概没办法安全的离开了。  
他最担心的事情还是发生了……吹雪眯起眼打量着战局，终于慢吞吞的起身，踏入了战圈。  
流星锤与长刀此刻又撞在一起，且是后者落了下风。亮正准备进一步解放电子终结龙的力量，却落入了一个冰冷的怀抱里。  
是吹雪暧昧的从背后贴近，把他抱进了怀里。亮能感觉到吹雪轻轻舐去了他侧脸上的血珠，顺着他的侧颈吻下去，直到侧颈上被他烙下印记的地方升起一种火辣辣的感觉。  
他看不见那个艳丽的龙形纹身，旁人却见得分明。卡缪拉的脸色微变，还没开口阻止黑蝎盗贼团的进一步动作，吹雪便率先动了。  
仿佛在鉴赏艺术品一般，吹雪保持着抱住亮的动作，顺着他的肩线摸到了握着刀柄的手，然后，一团爆裂的火焰霎时间在两人的武器间炸开，等炫目的火光褪去，众人才发现他正温柔至极的帮青年还刀入鞘，而另一边，原本被壮汉握在手中的流星锤已经烧得通红，“砰”的一声砸在了地上。  
昏暗的酒馆里一时间静的吓人，而两声龙啸又一前一后响起，强大的威压带着火光都暗了几瞬。  
满意的看着安静下来的众人，吹雪在亮颈侧的纹身上印下最后一个吻，才放开了他，朝卡缪拉和黑蝎盗贼团里那个女孩露出浅笑，“我的甜心才来这里没多久，还不懂得这里的规矩。”他竖起食指比在唇前，眼瞳里华丽的赤金色仿佛流动了起来，“原谅他吧。”  
卡缪拉颤抖着身体什么都说不出来，吹雪缓步走过去，摸了摸她冰冷的脸，无不遗憾的低声道，“你知道的，卡缪拉，在血族的世界里，血统就是唯一。别试图动我的人。”他散去了瞳中的赤金色，满意的看着卡缪拉避开了他的视线，“损坏的桌椅记在我的账上。”他补充了句，回头朝丸藤亮笑道，“我们走吧，甜心。很遗憾，今晚没机会尝试卡缪拉的拿手作了。这真是让人提不起兴致来的夜晚啊。”  
亮什么都没有回答，只是冷着脸拎起身旁还茫然不知所措的年轻人，一同走出了酒馆。

刚一出酒馆，年轻人就大声的询问起刚才到底发生了什么，丸藤亮有些头疼的看了他几眼，心想迟钝成这样的他认识的人里也只有那个人了。无可奈克的翻出了领口上以银线绣上的花体“DA”和手臂上的电子龙契约以示身份，年轻人才瞠目结舌的愣在了原地，良久难以置信的问，“你就是大哥时常提起的凯撒？”看见青年依然是一张没有表情的脸，年轻人这才拍了拍脑袋，“嘿瞧我这记性。我叫迪拉诺•剑山，是学院的一年生，我说的大哥是指十代，游城十代。刚才的事，谢啦！”  
叫十代大哥吗……倒是一点也不让人意外。亮“嗯”了一声，单刀直入的问了，“一年生不会在假期外获得出校的许可，偷跑到这里来做什么？”  
看来是对上身份了，吹雪勾了勾唇，也没有继续听的意思，向前走了几步，让身体沐浴在月光之下。

通过简单的交谈，亮很快得知了剑山来到这里目的——他受限于年纪没有加入课外活动，因此幸免于难，但是十代和其他几位相熟的前辈一同失踪，久久没有归来的迹象，也没有相关的消息。他在学院等的焦心，便偷跑到了这个离失踪地点最近的小镇。  
告知剑山自己的任务就是搜救后，一年生才心不甘情不愿的答应了亮自己不会一个人进山。但是，他虽然迟钝，讲到现在也有些好奇吹雪的身份，“他是你雇佣的佣兵吗？”他刻意压低了声音，那大嗓门却还是落到了吹雪耳朵里。  
褐发青年不由得露出了一个笑容，等待着丸藤亮的回答。  
“不，是我的同伴。”亮摸了摸颈侧那个已经消退下去的印记，语气平静的答道。

回到暂住的房间后，吹雪看起来心情很好的哼起了卡农，不断往复的旋律进行了一会，他才停下对背对着他换衣的丸藤亮开口道，“你那个学弟看起来不同寻常呢。”  
血族的感知力比人类要敏锐的多，所以亮也不奇怪他发现了什么，很自然的接话道，“哪里？”  
“一个人类，身上却有地龙的血统。”吹雪很满意他的回应，慢悠悠的扔下原本想说的话，“虽然只是龙的亚种，但是也值得关注了……学院对学生看管的力度有这么低吗？简直让我怀疑是不是有人故意放他出来呢。”  
深深的看了他一眼，亮扣上了制服的最后一颗扣子。“不清楚，学生时代我没尝试过不打申请出校。”  
“啊啊，确实是亮会做的事。”吹雪笑了笑，却突然扬了扬眉，伸手推开了窗户，“哎呀，来了位小客人。”他话音未落，一只蝙蝠就昏头昏脑的撞上了他的手，被他拎着翅膀提在手里，不住地挣扎起来。  
亮记着他说过这片区域只有他和卡缪拉两个血族，不禁也开始注意他的动作。只见褐发的青年用手指在空中绘制了一个小巧的魔法阵，蝙蝠身上就升起了一阵血雾，在空中化作了一串秘文。虽然不知道具体的含义，但是亮很清楚那是血族通用的文字。  
吹雪也没有瞒他的意思，只是感叹了一句“现在的小孩子难见这么标准的礼仪了”，便告诉亮这是一封来自同族后辈的求援信。他显然也没有忘记这里本来应该只有两个血族的事情，不由得放开蝙蝠，皱了皱眉。  
血族之间依靠血统来互相分辨，而体现血统的自然是血液。向他求援的年轻血族血统纯度颇高，虽然情况危急到要以血书写求援信，但是言辞间却礼仪得当，又驯养了如此通灵的蝙蝠，想必是哪个贵族氏族的年轻人。  
作为这片区域实际上的“统治者”，吹雪自然有前去解救他的义务，但是地点又是山脉之中吗……联系到近日发生的种种事情，吹雪脸上的浅笑渐渐褪去了。本来他只想在这个小镇度过一段平静的日子，然而事与愿违……  
不过、若是假戏真做，这样的冒险也不坏。思绪至此，他的视线就落在了整装待发的丸藤亮的身上。青年换了一身黑色的制服，收腰卡肩的贴身款式看的吹雪不禁在心底暗暗发出了赞叹声。  
注意到他的视线，亮淡淡的开口道，“按照原定的计划，我进山做初步的探查。”  
吹雪指了指那只还在屋内盘旋的蝙蝠，口气里三分遗憾，“没办法，我不去它大概要撞死在房梁上了。”说完了俏皮话，他的神色微微正经起来，“今晚没有取得情报，作为补偿，之后的几天我都会继续帮助你。希望今夜的旅程能够合作愉快。”  
两人对视一眼，迅速的在月色中踏上了冒险之旅。

 

那只被主人派来的蝙蝠一路引着两人往山脉深处前进，月色皎洁的夜晚，树影重重，合着呼啸的风声显得尤为鬼气森森。  
依照吹雪的说法，这是进山最快的一条路，但是也最为凶险，他都不知道这只连点心都够不上的小蝙蝠是怎么穿过山脉找到他的。他言辞间颇有感慨之意，伸手去捉蝙蝠时，那只小家伙立刻颤抖着瑟缩起身体，直直的摔进他的手里任他揉捏。  
随意的拉了拉那对翅膀，吹雪又把它往空中一抛，蝙蝠焦急的在他头顶盘旋一阵，换来褐发青年的浅笑，“看来就是这里了。”  
亮没他那么放松，看了一眼蝙蝠所指的方向，压低声音问道，“我只能看到一只魔物，还有暗哨吗？”  
吹雪感知了一会，“……里面还有一个快没命的，估计是这家伙的主人。”虽然是出来冒险的，他却依然穿着晚上那身正装，此时慢条斯理的整理着自己的领结，仿佛正要去参加什么宴会。“速战速决吧。”  
他的本意是由自己独自过去解决掉那个看守，却不想身边的丸藤亮手中又一次闪现了银白的冷光。然而这一次出现的不是那柄他见了数次的长刀，而是把造型古朴的长弓。不待吹雪研究其上的花纹，亮已经张弓搭箭，将电子龙幻化出的箭矢射了出去。  
银色的箭矢流星般划过了吹雪的视野范围，将那个还在打瞌睡的魔物钉死在原地，干脆利索的让吹雪都有些反应不及。只愣了一瞬，他立刻轻巧的绕过树林进入了那个破旧的石屋，把奄奄一息的血族少年带了出来。  
虽然不知道看守为何如此松懈，但是现在实在不是追究的时候。他们在来的路上已经花费了不少时间，而在太阳升起前，必须要带着这个年轻的血族回到小镇。吹雪有些苦恼的摸了摸下巴，还是在空中绘出一个简易的魔法阵，让死撑着的少年彻底昏睡过去，现出了蝙蝠的本体。他摸出怀表看了下时间，然后把纯黑的蝙蝠和怀表一起揣进了口袋里。  
亮也没有闲着，在吹雪强行镇压同族后辈的同时，他散去了手中的长弓，让电子终结龙以原本的形貌从精灵的世界降临，利索的跳上它庞大的身躯，孔雀绿发色的青年示意吹雪也一起上来。  
褐发青年想起来时路上的磕磕绊绊，露出了一个有些微妙的表情。“原来亮的精灵拥有直接出现的力量吗，来的路上就该召唤出来嘛。”  
“目标太大，容易打草惊蛇。”简单的回了一句后，亮拍了拍机械巨龙的身躯，让自己的契约精灵向小镇飞去。

不用专注于隐藏气息的归途比来时要轻松得多，吹雪懒洋洋的支起一条腿，任夜风吹过自己的脸颊。黎明前的那段时间月色渐暗，正是最黑的时候，然而以他的视力还是可以看见丸藤亮雅致的侧脸上蒙着一层极浅的月光，显出一分难得的柔和来。  
与他漫长的生命的相比，人类的一生短暂的如同夏花，但是却能爆发出绚烂的光芒，让久居黑暗的他不由得心生向往之情。在沉睡之前，他还没有拥有这样强大的力量，那时，也正是有一个姿容耀眼的少年坐在月光下微笑着说自己要去找寻谁都没有找寻到过的力量，让他心甘情愿的陪伴在旁边看到了最后。当然，那个试验失败了，作为临别的赠礼，少年将这份他无法承受的力量转赠给身为血族的吹雪，让褐发青年在憾恨中沉睡了百年，才又在这个偏远的小镇遇到了又一位来自学院的学生。  
毫不夸张的说，那份属于深渊的力量彻底的改变了他的命运。  
想到这里，吹雪又弯了弯唇角。相处的时间还短，所以他也没有机会向丸藤亮提起，他虽然仍然以血族自居，却并不需要吸血，因而也可以正常的出现在阳光下。但是，即便如此，他的身体依然迷恋着鲜血的味道。那个夜晚，青年划开手腕喂他血的时候他已经有了模糊的意识，恍惚间看到的人影在月光下一如白天教堂里的看到的那般，带着几乎灼伤他双眼的光芒。  
过往的记忆已经模糊不清，找寻不到先例，但天上院吹雪还是清楚的知道，他从那一刻起就无药可救的开始陷落了。因此，他才会笑着询问青年是否拥有交往的异性，然后以保护为由在他的侧颈烙下象征所属的家族图腾。  
无怪乎看到这个标记的卡缪拉会瞬间惊慌失措，只是给子嗣打上标记还没什么可说，但是一个尚未被他初拥的人类拥有这个印记，那份珍重与小心就到了一个说出来都让人头皮发麻的程度。尽管吹雪暂时还没这份心思，站在别人的立场上揣测那种心情也觉得非常有趣。  
即使他不会将丸藤亮拖进永恒的黑暗之中，那么至少，他还可以在这个任务结束之前短暂的拥有他。

翱翔的电子终结龙最后停在了小镇的边缘，等亮挨个摸了摸它低垂的头颅才盘起身体，回到了精灵的世界里。  
等他们告别完毕，吹雪把那只还在休眠中的蝙蝠递到亮手上，“我去找卡缪拉借点东西，稍后见。”他临走前又特意叮嘱道，“别像救我一样喂他血。”

 

虽说绕了远路，最后两人到达的时间却差不多。吹雪从窗户翻进来时拎着一个血仆，而后随意的往地上一扔，朝床上那个清醒后又勉强着恢复了人形的苍白少年扬了扬眉，“醒了就好，自己动手吧。”完全没有在亮面前掩饰的意思。  
少年皱了皱眉，颇有些艰难的起身，嫌弃的看了看地上的血仆，低下头去让自己尖利的犬齿没入了他的手腕。  
“很遗憾，卡缪拉那里只有男人。”吹雪淡淡解释了一句，又仿佛没有骨头般靠在窗台上。  
虽然那少年伤的很重，但也没放纵自己吸干那个血仆的血，只是大概的恢复了一些力气便站直身体，朝对自己伸出援手的两位行了一个形式古老的礼，而后才补上了迟到的自我介绍，“我是普林斯顿家族的三子，感谢您的帮助。”  
“普林斯顿吗……”吹雪按了按自己的脖子，声音懒懒散散，“这个家族的子嗣在人类中惯用的姓氏是万丈目，不想告诉我名字的话，我就这么叫你了。”  
见少年答了一句“是”，吹雪的眼里浮起浅浅的赤金色。属于血统上的威压让重伤未愈的少年本就苍白的脸色看起来更像一张白纸，他勉强支持了一会，还是避开了吹雪的视线。而这一偏头，就看到了房间里另一个人正无视着这股强大的压迫感，平静的擦拭着手中的长刀。而他的衣领上，一个银线绣制的“DA”正印着跳动的烛火，折射出迷人的光芒。  
“学院的驱魔人？”万丈目低低的问了一声，他的视力很好，这一瞥足以看清刀刃上简化的电子龙图样，“你就是凯撒吗。”他犹豫的看了一眼懒散的褐发青年，神色有些狐疑。  
吹雪慢吞吞的笑了起来，顾左右而言他，“亮的名声看起来比我响亮的多呢。”  
万丈目紧盯着背对他的青年，“驱使着机械巨龙的最强驱魔人，即使大多数人都更换了配以银弹的枪械，依然使用冷兵器战斗的强者。那家伙、我是说游城十代，曾经向我提起过你。”  
“看来你的后辈认识不少奇怪的人呢。”吹雪也笑着对亮说了一句，“那么，万丈目，你是跟着这位游城十代来到夏莫尼的吗？”  
少年苍白的脸上浮起显而易见的绯色，“我是为了找到打败那混蛋的机会！”这句话脱口而出后他才觉得有失礼仪，而吹雪却没在意，只是意味深长的“哦”了一句，又问道，“事实上，那孩子也在山脉之中失踪了，亮正是为了找他才跟我一同行动。”他摊开手，“我认为我们可以交换下情报，关于那个山脉里到底藏着些什么。”  
丸藤亮依然没有开口，但是他的眼睛里毫无疑问的写着“附议”。  
万丈目停顿了一下，还是把放在两人关系上的注意力挪回来，率先开口道，“他们带队的老师很敏锐，一开始我只是远远的跟着……进山以后他们碰到了很多魔兽和陷阱，带队的老师也在一次战斗中被什么东西控制了精神，掉下了悬崖。”他停顿了一下，继续说了下去，“我怕那混蛋在这种地方丢掉性命就选择跟他们一起行动。但是撤退的路上，那个失踪的老师又出现了。”说到这里，少年的表情微微扭曲了一下，仿佛那时的恐惧还没有退去，“我记得他是不会使用魔法的武者，但是再出现时却可以自如的使用魔法，一照面就击伤了除了十代以外的所有人。”  
吹雪摸了摸下巴，思索了一会问道，“我曾经清理过这片山脉，应该只剩零星几个狼人的聚集地。但是……”他和亮对视一眼，“曾经是武者，又能使用魔法，你说的那个老师和伤我的人有些类似。请继续说吧，万丈目。”  
握了握拳，少年的声音里满是不甘，“约翰……就是队伍里的一个学生，为了让其他人逃走独自留下阻拦那个人，但是我们在途中惊动了狼人，全部被关了起来。”  
“但是我们找到你的时候看守你的并非狼人。”吹雪扣了扣窗台，“那之后又发生了什么？”  
“我被关押在单独的地方，不知道十代那边具体发生了什么。”万丈目低声道，吹雪颔首表示理解，“你还很年轻，应该没有经历过与狼人的战斗，两族是不死不休的仇敌，这不奇怪。”少年便继续下去，“只知道有大批来自地狱的魔物攻占了这片狼人聚集地，我本想趁机逃出来，却被一个拥有金色眼睛的狼人击伤了，而后被困到了二位解救我的时候。”  
发出了一声叹息，吹雪曲起食指刮了刮自己的脸颊，“看来，一切的根源还是那个奇怪的狼人。”他看到少年疑惑的目光，唇畔依然是无懈可击的浅笑，“稍微有点难办呢，我可是也差点被他杀掉了。”  
“什么……”万丈目的眼神猛地慌了一下，亮的声音却及时的安抚了他，“狼人只在月圆之夜会格外狂暴，因此甚至不在驱魔人的绞杀对象里，这样的种族不应该与地狱扯上关系。”  
“没错，就算不是同一个部落，碰到敌人也该一致对外。”吹雪显然对这些老对手了解的更清楚，两人对视一眼，立刻定下了再探山脉的决定。  
但是在此之前，还有很重要的事情得做。  
亮走到窗台边，把窗帘拉了起来，遮住了窗外渐明的天光，“白天你暂时就在这里修养，我和吹雪还有事需要外出。”  
“去哪里？”万丈目下意识的问了一句。  
还在心虚差点因为忘记阳光会折腾死这位年轻血族的吹雪也忘了隐瞒，在少年仿佛见鬼般的目光中流畅的答道，“去教堂。”

 

就算知道了吹雪的真实身份，丸藤亮也不得不承认，褐发青年垂下眼睛祷告的样子比任何一个虔诚的神父更像是耶和华的使者。灿烂的阳光透过墙上的镂空，将一个巨大的金色十字架投在身着黑色神父袍的青年的身上，拖出长长的影子。  
“愿上帝保佑你。”在胸口划出一个标准的十字，吹雪低声的朝向他告解的老妇人开口道。老妇人颤颤巍巍的道完谢，独自走出了教堂。  
送走了上午最后一位找他告解的人，褐发青年的脸上依然是温和无害的笑容。他深褐色的眼睛在阳光下有着蜂蜜一般温暖甜蜜的色泽，和夜晚那个赤金色瞳孔的危险血族有着天壤之别。“玛丽夫人的丈夫死在一个狼人手里。”目送着老妇人远去，吹雪突然开口道。  
亮还记得这正是在他第一天到达这个小镇时送他玫瑰的老妇人，不由得看向了吹雪。然而褐发青年依然是那个浅笑的表情，“我曾经想过要不要清理掉山脉里剩余的狼人，但是看到她打理花园的样子又放弃了。”他摇了摇头，把绕在手上的十字架取了下来，“好，正事做完，麻烦你等这么久了。我们去拿东西吧。”

吹雪是以取东西为由邀请亮和他一起去教堂的，这个理由合情合理，又可以避开卡米尔的关心，让亮没有过多犹豫就立刻答应下来。在旁观了吹雪三言两语便哄的卡米尔心花怒放后，再等待吹雪为镇上的女士们开导时亮已经见怪不怪了。  
白天是受人爱戴和恋慕的神父，晚上则是掌控着黑暗的血族贵族，在两种身份之间寻求着微妙的平衡，并且看起来游刃有余，这样的吹雪实在和他从任务里接触到的血族不同。那些从灵魂里透着古旧的生物即使是临死前眼神里依然看不到对生的欲望，只有无尽的疯狂，让人很难把两者完全的联系到一起。  
如果从这样的角度考虑，也不难解释他为何要在酒馆里当着卡缪拉的面逢场作戏，甚至在之后仍然保持着那种越界的亲昵——无非是个性使然。  
下意识的摸了摸侧颈上那个潜藏在皮肤下的纹章，丸藤亮却听到吹雪带着笑的声音在耳畔响起，“你好像很在意这个东西。”  
随着吹雪的话音落下，那火焰图案的纹章仿佛活了一般慢慢的显现出来，隐隐发烫。亮看不见，也就不知道那纹身仿佛流动起来显得愈发鲜艳，趁着他白皙的皮肤无比诱惑。他慢慢放下手来，“我在意的是你。”  
吹雪脸上的笑容变得有些困扰，“真是说了不得了的话呢。”他伸出手去，让自己微凉的指尖落在那个图案上，“如果你好奇的是它，我还可以告诉你这是我的血，只要吮吸出来就可以消除掉，但是是我本人的话……”他的声音没有变，周身的气息却忽地冷了下来，尽管仍是一身温暖的阳光，还是瞬间和夜晚那个轻浮又冷酷的血族重叠在了一起，“亮得完全变成我的东西才能知道呢。”  
亮不为所动，只是任他低头在那个纹身上印下一个吻，才很平静的问道，“我只在任务里接触过血族，在给别人初拥前你们都会这样假设吗？”  
听到他的询问，吹雪露出了一个玩味的笑容，“我上一次这么客气的征求猎物的意见还是百年前。”他伸手帮亮拢好了衣领，肩膀却微微一松，俨然又回到了那个属于白天的天上院吹雪，“嘛嘛，别在意。你可以当刚才的事情只是个玩笑。”

又走了一会，总算到了吹雪在教堂里的住处。一如这个简朴的教堂，里面的陈设也简单的有些让人意外，只有墙上的一幅油画和整个房间格格不入。  
画中是一个金发的少女，即便是素色的衣衫也没有遮去她与生俱来的美丽，反而透露出冷峻与强势，鲜活的仿佛下一刻便要从画里走出来。  
“那是我妹妹。”吹雪微微抬头，与画中的少女对视，“她最希望的事情就是成为学院的学生，但是……”他的半张脸落在阴影里，亮看不清他的表情，只听到他的声音在继续，“我从沉睡中醒来的时候试图找过她，但是人类的寿命还是太短暂了。”  
亮很敏锐的察觉到他话中的意思，瞳孔猛地一缩。他无论如何都没想到，这个惯以血统压制别人的血族会是一个不纯粹的人生子，然而随即，他又想起了别的东西。  
以传血的方式繁衍后裔固然快速，然而必然也拥有代价。原本强力的血统会随着传承代代减弱，也就是说，吹雪是人生子尚且如此强大，那么他的父辈更该拥有颠覆天地的力量。  
似是察觉到他的想法，褐发青年发出了近似气音的哼笑，弹出尖利的指甲划开了手腕，让血顺着手指滴落下来，却不落地，而是在空中漂浮着，渐渐凝成了一只龙的形状。舔了舔伤口，吹雪又屈指一弹，那龙便好似被注入了灵魂一般，发出了一声低吼。  
如水迫眉的威压瞬间充斥了小屋，亮皱眉抵抗了一阵，电子终结龙忽然幻出了虚影，朝吹雪所在的方位喷吐出几道龙息，这才让他从几乎透不过气的情况中脱身。  
“如你所见，我的力量来自于它。”唤回那只由血液凝成的龙，吹雪任它亲昵的蹭着自己的脸颊，“龙和天使是最接近于神的种族，而真红眼的力量在属于暗的世界里更意味着‘绝对’，就算是以分辨血液为长处的血族也会由于阶级上的差异难以察觉到这份不同。”  
“你可以选择不告诉我这些事。”丸藤亮觉得自己的声音有些艰涩，而这换来的是吹雪的浅笑。“放心，我不会因为告诉你这些事就真的把你变成我的子嗣，亮的话，还是现在这副样子比较有趣。”他俯身从床上拎起了方才收拾好的行李箱，竖起食指提议道，“时间还早，万丈目应该正在睡觉，为了不打扰他，我们喝点下午茶再回去怎么样？”

 

“我真觉得这个世界要完蛋了。我，普林斯顿家族高贵的血族要和你们这些人类为伍，而上帝居然让血族宽恕他的信徒。”万丈目冲着打开的卷轴没好气的抱怨道。  
卷轴那端的声音有些模糊，“别这么说嘛，万丈目。你和十代打架的时候不是很开心吗？”  
“是普林斯顿先生！”虽然那个银发少年并不能看见，血族少年还是恨恨的连尖牙都爆了出来，“别提那些蠢事。”  
艾德那边扣了扣桌面，发出几声闷响，“好，那么普林斯顿先生找我有什么事？我这里可还是在执行任务的途中。”  
听到他这句话，万丈目不由得“啧”了一声，“我出发的时候你不是刚回学院吗，为什么又被派出去了？”他想了想也没继续追究这个问题，“本来以为你有空才找上你，既然如此……算了。”他叹了一口气便想掠过这个话题，那边却传来了友人的询问。  
“为什么没听到十代他们的动静？”  
“这正是我本来要找你帮忙的事情。”万丈目黑着脸，还是简略的说了一下这里发生的情况，然后忍不住问道，“听说你和那个凯撒合作过，每次十代提起他都‘厉害’、‘厉害’的，他的实力到底如何？”  
艾德的声音停顿了一下，“亮吗……很遗憾，出于微薄的同僚情谊我不能告诉你具体的事情，不过他确实很强。既然他都过去了应该能把十代他们救出来。”  
得到这样的回答却依然不能让万丈目放下心来。他犹豫了一会，还是低声说了句，“但是还有什么不对。”  
“嗯”了一声却久久没有等到下文，艾德不由得开口道，“真觉得不对就想个办法瞒过他们自己进山……你该不会是害怕了吧。”  
“怎么可能！你根本不知道当时的情况。”黑发少年攥紧了拳头，吼了回去。  
“是啊是啊，我是不知道，但是万丈目你连狩猎人类时别把人直接弄死都是我们教的这件事我还是清楚的。”艾德笑着把他堵了回去，“直说吧，你到底在顾忌些什么？”  
万丈目沉默了一会，终于低声道，“我认得那个狼人。”他不敢把这件事告诉吹雪，即使那个褐发的青年笑着说自己也差点被狼人杀掉，但是这个成年的血族有多可怕万丈目还是清楚的，又有那个连艾德都承认实力的凯撒在旁边，他不敢保证那两人不会直接杀掉那个金瞳的狼人。想到这里，他尚未完全痊愈的伤口又隐隐作痛起来。  
他是纯血种，因而可以清楚的感知到血统的威慑，战斗发生的那一刻，只在家族的长辈们那里感受到过的压力几乎瞬间压垮了他的斗志，但是致命的一击却不是因为这个，而是那熟悉的战斗方式让他立刻认出了那个狼人的身份，以至于被对方迫近后对拼力量的那一瞬，他犹豫了，而对方没有，于是那尖利的狼爪直直的没入他的胸膛，几乎把他的心脏都掏了出来。  
若非如此，他也不会重伤到狼狈的朝人求援的地步。慢慢握紧了拳头，他却没把这些话告诉艾德。直觉告诉他这里的事情比他想的还要复杂得多，那么至少，别让他的朋友卷进来。没有给艾德询问的机会，他装作自然的样子岔开话题，“不说这个，再问你一件事。”然而这个他唯一能想出来打岔的话题着实不太好开口，吞吞吐吐半天才低声问出口。“凯撒那家伙，在人类中没有伴侣吗？他居然找了个血族当他的主人。”

在万丈目的生命里，最糟糕与最快乐的回忆都和那个“该死的”游城十代相关。他第一次偷偷摸出家门，就撞见了同样第一次出学院进行课外实习的十代，两个人一照面便打的翻天覆地，一开始万丈目还记得所谓血族的矜持拉开距离施展魔法，后来干脆不管不顾的冲上去和栗色发的少年肉搏。那一场没头没尾的战斗因为天色将明中断了，于是不死心的万丈目便偷偷缀上了十代所在的队伍，第一次知道了学院的所在。  
也算是不打不相识，那之后他便常常跑去学院，趁着夜色和同样悄悄溜出来的十代一起“交流感情”——虽然在去之前他无数次默念这次不要打架，然而最后都以两人挂彩告终。再之后，从西方分校过来留学的约翰和低了一个年级的艾德也加入了他们，四个人一起瞒着老师胡闹的日子让尚且年少的血族第一次知道朋友的含义。  
从猎物那里只能得到血，但是从朋友那里可以得到友情。这比任何贵族的鲜血都要来的美好，让他也开始尝试着改变想法，重新认识这个世界。  
某次男孩子的聚会结束，他一瘸一拐的穿过学院时，无意中抬头看了一眼，站在楼上朝他们微笑的和蔼中年人赫然是校长。校长没有戳破他们同血族往来的事实，反而和气的告知他们哪里可以避开克罗洛斯教授的巡逻，甚至放任万丈目屡次跟上他们外出实习的队伍。  
尽管从来不说，但万丈目确实感谢命运跟他开了这么个不大不小的玩笑。不过这仅针对他个人，依照朋友们的说法，誓与血族不两立的驱魔人数不胜数，而那个被称为凯撒的青年明明应该是以身作则的新星，居然也默许了和血族的往来吗？  
和艾德的通话中他没有得到什么答案，以至于吹雪和亮回来时，他还在走神中，差点被开门声惊的跳起来。

“晚上好，小绅士。”吹雪微笑着和他打了个招呼，万丈目看见了他的眼睛，默默地低下头去。那双华丽的赤金色眼睛以言语之外的方式告诉少年两者的实力差距，让他又开始庆幸先前没有说出的情报。  
“晚上好，天上院先生，凯撒。”万丈目低声的向两位道了晚安，“傍晚的时候飞来了一只传信鸽，送来的信在桌子上。”  
吹雪拍了拍他的肩膀示意他别那么紧张，回头对着还在门外的亮笑了笑，“我想应该是找你的。”然后又看了看万丈目，“看来你今天休息的不错，准备告辞了吗？”他很自然的把少年踌躇了半个晚上的话问出来，不顾对方惊愕的表情慢慢摊开手，“嘛，你不是我的子嗣，我确实没有任何必要约束你的行动。但是作为前辈——”他修长的手掌在万丈目的胸口上按了一下，“还是建议你老实呆在这里。”  
被这么直白的点出伤势，万丈目颇有些不好意思，本来苍白的脸上顿时浮起了红晕。  
吹雪耸耸肩，“别想着自己跑去山脉里了，死一次还不够吗？”他伸手挑起少年的下巴，端详了一阵，脸上的表情说不清是嫌弃还是失望，“瞧，心思都写在脸上。成年的血族可不能这样冒失。”  
亮没理会他们这里的动作，慢慢的打开了那封密信，而后挑了挑眉，直接把信纸按在了桌子上。“临时消息，叫我放弃任务立刻回去。”  
万丈目瞪圆了眼睛，还没等他开口，吹雪已经凑过去研究了一下那封信，“可你看起来不想走。”  
颔首表示同意，亮淡淡的解释了一句，“接这个任务是因为师范，而且我本人也确实希望把他们带回去。”  
“说起来，”吹雪眨了眨眼，努力让自己的询问看起来不那么八卦，“一直没问你和那位游城十代的关系，是你异姓的弟弟吗？”  
奇怪地看了一眼表情微妙的万丈目，亮的回答很果断，“不是。但我弟弟也在那个队伍里。”  
这回就连吹雪都不禁哑然了，他用食指的关节蹭了蹭下巴，良久才发出一声感慨，“那我应该高兴一下，亮对我这么热情。”  
那个艾德口中“严肃、死板、逗起来很有趣”的丸藤亮却没有反驳，只是微微的挑了下唇角，任吹雪卷起信纸有一下没一下的逗弄油灯上的火苗。  
虽然说不出来这种气氛到底是什么，但是血族少年还是觉得自己越发没办法正视凯撒侧颈上那个几乎要烧起来的火焰纹章。

把同族的后辈晾在旁边一会后，吹雪总算想起来临行前还有事情要做。他略作思考，在这几天已经伤痕累累的手腕上又添了一道伤口。暗红色的血液顺着伤口渗出，在吹雪的操控下凝成了一串字符。吹雪捏了个响指，血液便自发的寻找到房间内的年轻血族，没入了他的手腕。  
痕迹一闪即逝，但是足够万丈目看清上面写的是什么了。他张了张嘴，却又把声音掐断在喉咙里，看的吹雪忍不住又笑了起来。  
褐发的血族竖起食指在唇上轻轻一挡，而后慢悠悠的道，“你很聪明，没有直接把它念出来。以血为契的时候，名字即为最短的咒。只要你呼唤，我就会察觉到，无论多远。”他回头看了一眼神色平常的黑衣驱魔人，摊了摊手，“亮不懂血族的语言，但是你一定知道如何使用这份力量。不管你要回家还是再去什么地方都自便吧，我对你的帮助只剩最后一次了。”

打发走了年轻的血族，吹雪才懒懒散散的靠坐在桌子上，朝一直擦拭着随身利器的同伴问道，“亮想不想学异族的语言？”  
回答很有丸藤亮的风格，“我没有驱使魔法元素的力量，学了也没有用。”  
吹雪忍不住笑弯了眼，“不是每种魔法都需要天赋的。没有呼唤元素的力量就寻找媒介——在人类的认知里，这类追寻力量的存在被称为炼金术师。”他走到亮身边，带着青年的手抚向自己的嘴唇，而后轻轻念了几个音节。  
那是种极其玄妙的发音，异于丸藤亮认知中的任何一种语言，古朴而简单，仅仅是发音仿佛就搅动了空气，带来强烈的压迫感。  
亮下意识的想要模仿那几个音节，却被吹雪的手指抵住了嘴唇，“我留在你身上的血液只够一次的分量，别在这里用掉了。”褐发的青年微微一笑，赤金色从瞳孔里褪去，“龙的语言近似于言灵，以我的血液为媒介，可以让我在某种程度跳跃空间——这也许可以救你一命。”他虽然说着正事，却忍不住逗弄面前的青年，“亮记住刚才的发音了吗，要不要我再教你一次？”  
说实话，亮觉得自己并没有把握。他的犹豫落在吹雪眼里，换来对方眼底一抹意味不明的波动，随即，吹雪揽住了他的肩膀，让两个人之间的距离缩短到可以看清对方的每一根睫毛。  
“不能再走神了哟？”吹雪低声道，在亮开口反驳的瞬间将唇直接贴了上去。他耐心的撬开对方并未紧闭的牙关，吮吸他的舌尖，在唇齿相依的时候呢喃，“Atticus……Atticus •Rhodes。”吹雪捧住亮的脸，用一种极其暧昧的态度解释道，“别忘了舌头要怎么弹。还有，这个咒语是我的名字。”  
大概是年轻的驱魔人在这方面真的缺乏经验，亮对方才的亲吻毫无反应，以一贯的平静颔首答道，“我记住了。”

很久以后吹雪回想起这段被他假戏真做的日子总忍不住发笑。那时他以为自己做的天衣无缝，其实早已漏洞百出——他明明可以袖手旁观，却鬼使神差的走上了命运的歧路，连那颗早已沉寂的心也交与了年轻的驱魔人。

这次进山的准备比起上一次要充分得多。亮提前告诉了卡米尔他想进山看看不同的风景，而吹雪也把教堂的工作还给曾经的老神父，表明自己会陪客人在山里守林人的小屋住上两天。  
不用连夜赶回意味着可以到达更远的地方，亮不认为他们这次就能找到失踪的学生们，但是在他的坚持下，吹雪答应他先去自己受伤的地方搜寻线索。合计了初步的目标后，两个人趁着夜色再次踏入连绵的山脉。  
他们的行程是可以算得上轻松愉快的，前提是忽略掉这一路上聊得都是丸藤亮的任务。  
吹雪试探了几次发现这人毫不在意先前他做的事情以后饶有兴趣的扬了扬眉，但也没继续追问下去，而是接着方才的话题淡淡开口，“纯血种的繁衍一直很困难，像普林斯顿这种大家族出来独自游历的年轻人身上肯定带着保命的东西，甚至拥有瞬间反制敌人的力量，按理不会受那么重的伤。”  
“狼人营地的看守也很懈怠，就像是有人故意放万丈目离开。”亮接话道，“可在他身上察觉不到复仇的冲动。”  
“嗯……想自己进山的意图倒是很明显。”吹雪摩挲着戒指的戒面，露出思索的神色，“因为血统的压制万丈目不能对我说谎，但是他一定隐瞒了什么。”  
亮看了他一眼，忽然另起了一个话题，“十代进校的时候我已经开始在外执行任务了，所以见他的次数不算很多。”  
吹雪失笑，“我也是第一次见到万丈目——所以看他有没有反常这条路行不通了。”  
“但是可以发现不合情理的事情。”亮的眼神很认真，“我的师范曾经告诉我，十代会成为一座桥梁，连接过去从未有人尝试过的东西。过去我一直不知道这是指什么，但是看到万丈目以后我想起一件事——学院的很多人都知道十代有一位校外的朋友，而我恰巧知道那位朋友不是人类。”  
亮说到这里就停了下来，吹雪眨了眨眼，“亮是说，十代与血族的友谊会改变什么吗。”  
亮凝视着山脉深处，轻轻摇了摇头，“我只想知道为什么是十代。依照万丈目的说法，那个击伤他们的老师唯独放过了十代，但他并没有什么特殊的力量，在魔族的眼里，具有魔法天赋的人类不是更适合作为猎物吗？”  
吹雪沉吟片刻，“想必那个叫做十代的孩子身上有着什么秘密。”他说完突然轻轻击掌，“先不说这个——前面有一具人类的尸体，要去看看吗？”

他们这条进山的路线正是万丈目先前所说的出逃路线，因此亮的身体微微僵硬了一瞬，旋即他便冷静下来，朝着吹雪指出的方向走去。  
那是具尚未开始腐烂的尸体，凭借五官和学院特有的制服尚能认出这正是在学生里有着“眼镜蛇”这一外号的带队老师。  
吹雪懒散的站在亮身后，“那个叫做约翰的少年留下来阻拦的就是他吧？”他挑剔的眼神就像看到一盘被糟蹋的不成样子的菜肴，“风、冰、火……”他兀自念了几句，俯身从尸体上捏起一块东西，用手指蹭去了表面的浮灰，竟是一块成色上佳的蓝宝石。  
亮的眉头紧锁，一边戴上手套验尸一边回答吹雪，“约翰是罕见的可以使用所有元素的魔法使。”  
“人类的身体没办法承受太多的元素就以宝石作为媒介吗……”吹雪把那枚宝石抛给亮，“是个很聪明也很奢侈的做法。”  
亮意外的没有理会他，过了好一会才用很低的声音说，“在外的实习队伍每两天与学院进行一次联系，现在距离他们失联已经十六天了。”  
吹雪露出一个“这可麻烦了”的表情，慢吞吞的问，“万丈目后来跟我说这人什么时候死的来着？”  
显然两人想到了一起去。亮一把扯下写有眼镜蛇姓名的铭牌，急退半步，手已然按在刀柄上，“两周之前。山里温度还没低到能保证尸体不腐化，控制他的人怕是还没走远。”  
他话音未落，一声笑声在不远处响起，混合着男声的低沉与女声的娇柔，显得格外诡异。  
吹雪半阖上眼睛，“亮，别离我太远。”他不待青年应声，一双赤金流火的眼睛便望向了半空中的某处。  
空气一瞬间开始燃烧，由红到金再到白，最后幽幽的泛着蓝，那声音却依然“咯咯”的笑，最后竟似贴在了两人耳畔，呵气般轻声道，“悲伤，痛苦，疼痛……让我也分一点爱给你们吧。”  
什么时候过来的？！吹雪神色骤变，可显现了一瞬的声音主人立刻又消失了，回头去看时，就连丸藤亮也不见踪影，只剩下无声燃烧的火焰在空中变换着虚形。  
“这就是拥有真红之眼的黑龙带给你的力量吗？”少年的声音忽然响起，充斥着满足与狂喜，显得有些癫狂，“对所有事物附加‘燃烧’的定义，多么强大，多么美丽！”  
吹雪愣愣的看着手舞足蹈的少年，下意识的伸手去抓。就着极近的距离，褐发的血族在那双紫罗兰色的眼睛看见了自己的倒影。少年则直接抱住了他，拼命摇晃着他的肩膀，“我成功了是吗，吹雪？”  
百年前的遥远记忆如同潮水一般层层叠叠的涌上来，淹没了现实。吹雪放轻了声音，用一种极其温柔的语气回答，“是啊，优介，你成功了。”他任少年趴在他身上发出快乐的呼唤，疲倦的放松了身体。  
他万万没有想到那雌雄莫辨的声音会来自于一个术者，更没想到，潜藏在记忆深处的东西会被这么翻出来，明目张胆的摆在面前，嘲讽着他的无力。  
可是啊……他明知这是幻象，明知优介早已陷入永恒的长眠，却依然义无反顾的陷了进去。  
优介没有理会友人百般纠结的内心，兴奋地拽着他直往前赶，“太好了，吹雪，以后你再也不用担心自己忘记拉窗帘了！”  
吹雪顺从的跟着他的力量，良久才轻轻“嗯”了一声。彼时吹雪只是个普通的人生子，或者说他的诞生更像是一个意外。他依稀记得变故发生的那天那是个下雨的夜晚，他结束了半宿的演奏工作刚从酒馆出来就被袭击了。不知为何那个血族并没有杀死他，而是给予了他血液，让他成为了黑暗世界的一员。这个潦草的初拥后“母亲”便不知所踪，留下懵懂的他被扔在大街上，差点被清晨的太阳生生晒成灰烬。还是迟到了索性在街上闲逛的优介发现了歪倒在路边的吹雪，把人救回了自己家里。  
无论如何痛恨自己的新身份，吹雪对优介始终是感激的。尽管优介后来告知他自己即将进行危险的试验，他也一直陪伴在友人身边，并在真红眼的力量暴走时试图将自己的血液分给他。

吹雪至今记得被黑暗力量侵蚀的面目全非的少年躺在炼金魔法阵中央大笑，“吹雪，我能感觉我正在和它融为一体！这可真是种美妙的感觉……无尽的力量在身体里涌动，咳、咳咳！”溢出的鲜血呛的他咳嗽起来，可他的眼睛依然亮的吓人。  
人类的身体难以承受这么强大的力量，不多时少年身上白皙的皮肤就开始溃烂，已经附到他身体上的真红眼黑龙又以自己的力量修复残破的躯体。腐烂与新生同时在伤口上进行，不多时优介就被疼痛折磨的奄奄一息，只剩下些许微弱的呼吸。  
如果是承受力与愈合力更强的血族，或许能够撑过这段痛苦的时期……吹雪冲进魔法阵，试图将自己的血液分给优介，却被少年扯住了袖子。  
“我看见了，吹雪……”那双涣散到没有焦距的眼睛仿佛看向了遥远的未来，“你会走下去，像是永恒的星辰，直到赤红与银白的双星一同坠落……”  
“别说胡话了，现在初拥还来得及！”吹雪撩开他颈边的长发，优介却微笑着摇了摇头，费力的揽住了他的脖子，给了友人最后一个拥抱。  
“这是一份充满着诅咒的力量，可我费了那么多精力才开启它……好不甘心啊，我好不甘心啊吹雪。”  
“那就亲眼去见证它到底能让你变得多强大。”吹雪的声音很烦躁，“向该隐起誓，就算你成为我的子嗣我也不会命令你，别挣扎了行不行！”  
优介依然在摇头，他的脸上开始浮起斑驳的纹路，瞳孔也慢慢放大，“没用的，你的血会被真红眼排斥出去……我也不想苟延残喘的活着……”他勉强摸了摸吹雪的脸，呢喃道，“去吧，真红眼，他才是适合你的主人……”  
吹雪瞳孔猛地一缩，一股倾略性极强的力量就这么顺着优介的手撞进了他的身体。他闷哼了一声，错愕于这种程度的侵蚀下优介居然还能和他说话。  
力量转移之后优介的情况似乎稍微好了一点，轻声道，“就当这是我送给你的离别礼物吧，再见了，吹雪。”他的五官都开始流下鲜血，清秀的脸也因此显得狰狞，可他的神情却是满足的。“欧尼斯特，是你来接我了吗？”他看向空中的某处，努力的伸手去抓，可未及他抓到什么东西，那只手就僵硬的悬在了半空，最后无力的垂下，砸在了地上。  
吹雪直到最后一刻也不知道优介看见了什么，他只知道，那个会与他笑闹的友人再也不会回到世界上了。他痛苦地发出一声近似咆哮的低吼，在魔龙的力量下陷入了昏迷。

那段回忆显然不止他一个人在重温。优介不知何时已经站住了脚步，痴迷的看着吹雪赤金色的眼睛。他们现在站的地方遍生着蔷薇，带刺的藤蔓纠结成团，枯萎的花朵散发着一种腐烂的味道，让身陷其中的少年身上也染上了死亡的气息。  
见吹雪回过神来，优介微笑着伸手隔空去描摹那双华丽的眼睛，“你在后悔，吹雪。后悔没有救我，后悔独自在世上徘徊百年……现在给你一个重新选择的机会好不好？”  
姿容耀眼的少年嗤嗤的笑着，眼里淌下血泪，“你不会再眼睁睁的看着我离开你，对吗？”  
吹雪看着友人的幻象，悲伤像是涌泉从不可抑制的从干涸的心底涌出来。优介当时拒绝了他的初拥，现在却哀求着他分给他生命……他如何拒绝给予了他新生与力量的友人？  
黑色的纹路开始在优介脸上出现，那副可怖的模样与吹雪记忆中的少年完全的重叠在了一起。毫无疑问，这是他的心魔，长久以来始终横亘在他的心底……  
一旁的蔷薇被鲜血的味道吸引，悄悄的舒展身躯爬到了优介的身边，沿着四肢缠上了猎物。“吹雪……”那幻象又开始呼唤，声音里的痛苦已然无法压制，只是几个短短的音节也几乎破音。“救救我……”开始溃烂的身体无法继续站立，少年跪倒在地，可他的手依然伸向了吹雪，乞求着友人的帮助。  
吹雪苦笑着上前了几步，几乎握住了那只几乎被埋在蔷薇藤中的手。

“吹雪！”恍惚间，一道比刀光更凌厉的身影斩破了回忆构筑的牢笼，连苦苦挣扎的幻象也被一并搅碎。  
褐发的血族坐在花藤中抬起头，浑身的血液都为之一滞，停跳的心脏也传来一阵悸动。清冷的明月悬在丸藤亮的背后，青年背光的身影看起来就仿佛一道剪影，可是又那么清晰那么凌厉，仿佛早已刻进了心底……  
青绿的蔷薇藤聚在吹雪的脚边，贪婪的吮吸着鲜血，不多时那团纠结的植物突然身形暴涨，连枝头的花也掉落，重新生出花苞，在月光下绽开了黑色的花朵。  
“还能走吗？”面前递来一只白皙却有力的手，不同于记忆里那只纤细的仿佛一折就会断掉，这是一只可以握刀张弓、充满力量的手。  
是失血过多还是他还在幻象中未能清醒？吹雪仿佛又看见了优介，神采飞扬的少年朝他挥手，头也不回的跑向了地平线，而他身前面带担忧的青年还停留在原地等待他的回答。  
吹雪懒散的笑了，眯起眼睛像是只求食的猫，“如果亮能给我一点血的话。”被真红眼的力量附身以后他确实就不再需求血液了，但是此时此刻他的心底写满了进食的欲望，连眼底都染上了一抹猩红。他准备了很多诸如“很吃惊吗，我再怎么看起来像个人类也是个血族”、“亮的血液很美味，因为太怀念我可是好几天都没找别人”或者“再不答应的话我要走不动了”的话，没想到青年的关注点根本不在这些事情上。  
亮解开外套的领口，将刀半拔出鞘，在自己左肩上拉了一道口子，低声道，“右手要握刀，就在这里吧。”  
居然在考虑哪里不会影响到行动吗……该说是迟钝好还是没有紧张感好？吹雪一边腹诽一边闭上眼睛，将嘴唇轻轻贴上了伤口。  
尖利的犬齿蹭过皮肤时，亮的身体下意识绷紧了，吹雪舔舐着他的肩颈，比起进食更像是撩拨，“别那么紧张呀亮，血会因为你的情绪发酸的。”  
他摆明了是得寸进尺，甚至做好了被一脚踹开的准备，却发现自己肩膀上落下一只手，手的主人拘谨的拍了拍他，“感觉好点了吗？”  
吹雪闭了闭眼没有回答，亮权当他是默认，环着他的肩让他继续。  
颈动脉就在眼前，随着心脏的跳动极其微弱的起伏着。如此毫不设防的姿势，只需要一瞬就可以让其毙命……绷紧已久的理智之弦几乎被内心蛰伏已久的嗜血欲望割断，吹雪差点一口咬下去。牙齿接触到皮肤的瞬间，他又清醒过来。会给予他信任的人几乎只剩下这么一个，他还不想再度回归那个漆黑又冰冷的世界里。吹雪苦笑着推开了丸藤亮，以他一贯的轻浮作风道了谢，“多亏了亮，要不然我也许就出不来了，啊，该拿什么当谢礼呢？”  
那双靛青色的眼睛看过来，“为什么要谢，我们不是同伴吗？”面前的血族唇畔还带着尚未拭去的血迹，在他英俊而苍白的脸上显出一种突兀的美丽与危险。按照常理他是应该与这家伙保持距离的，丸藤亮暗道，但是自始至终他从未见过吹雪出手伤人，甚至屡屡帮他脱险，不知不觉中他就忽视了吹雪是个血族，也忽视了他或许根本用不到自己的救助。  
如果吹雪所说是真的，镇上一直有乔装后前来易物的狼人，也有他这样混迹在人类里过得如鱼得水的血族，所有的种族都在一种微妙的平衡下过着和平的生活，岂不是要比不死不休的状态好得多……夏莫尼的居民都说他是个和善又风趣的小伙子，真的是被他欺骗了么？  
“要和当地人好好相处啊，亮。”此时忆起临行前师范意味深长的眼神，亮突然有些怀疑所谓的当地人指的到底是镇上的居民还是潜伏其中的异族了。当然这些话他不会同吹雪提起。扶着刀站起身，亮环视着四周的情况。方才他也陷入了幻境，目力所及之处全是魔物，被他找到头领一刀斩断就脱身出来，后来发现了吹雪他记下大概方位便追了过去，此时却迷失了来时的路。  
而吹雪似乎又恢复了一开始那个毫无危机感的样子，在旁边找了支开的正盛的蔷薇，用指甲划断了深绿色的茎，剔去了尖刺，把黑色的花朵簪在亮的纽扣上，以欣赏的眼神端详了一阵，“和你很相称的花。”他见亮还在探寻来时的路，自顾自的拍去身上的浮灰，为压碎的花朵沾在身上的痕迹皱了皱眉，好一会才漫不经心的开口道，“别找了，出去的路已经被蔷薇堵住了——这里就是我受伤的地方。”

他故意做出这副毫不在意的样子，声音却不由自主的压低，透露出内心的少许不安。正如同万丈目有事瞒着他，他也出于私心有些没有告知亮的事情——受伤那次，他并非是第一次见到那个金瞳的狼人。  
遇见丸藤亮的那个清晨，其实他也刚刚从山中归来。早些时候山里的原住民告诉他似乎有外来者踏入了她的领地，后面突然离奇的与他断了联系，吹雪觉得两件事情之间也许有些联系便前去一探究竟。在山林间搜寻狼人的气息时他察觉到了人类的存在，本只是心血来潮的匆匆一瞥，却发现被魔兽押运着的那几个看起来失去了意识的少年少女中，赫然有一个面貌熟悉的金发少女。  
即使已过了百年，天上院吹雪也从未有一日忘记自己尚为人类时的妹妹。他隔着斑驳的树影看见少女身上的制服，忽然想起妹妹生前的愿望，便打定主意想要把人救回来。  
那一日天色将明，他又全无准备，只好原路返回，可就在他自认隐蔽的离开那处盛开着蔷薇的牢笼时，金瞳的狼人对他投来冷冷的一瞥。那视线仿佛带着透骨的冰寒，一瞬间就让附身的真红眼暴怒起来，吹雪勉强压下了战斗的欲望，那双金色的眼睛却一直留存在脑海里，似是在冷漠的嘲讽他的离去。  
而直到当夜与那家伙战斗以后，吹雪才发现，他最初战栗的双手并不是因为遇上对手的兴奋，而是传承自普通血族的血液在恐惧……

那时山中的蔷薇开得正盛，现在因为吸食了吹雪的血又重新绽放出墨色的花朵，仿佛时空倒转，又像是一个怪诞的梦。可是被关押在这里的少年少女都不见了踪迹，空气中只剩下草木的清香。  
亮用刀砍去藤蔓，清理出黑色的土地。那是被烧灼过的痕迹，正是身旁之人战斗后留下的。他想了想刚才的幻境，终于还是把疑惑问出口，“如果说狼人长于强健的肉体，血族强于天生的魔法天赋，刚才的那个会是什么？”  
吹雪这才回过神来，脸色有些不好，“魔法是需要精神力去控制的，我还没见过能在不知不觉中对我设下幻术的术者。……也许是来自地狱的恶魔吧。”他很不确定的补充道，“只有那个地方才有擅长精神攻击的生物。”  
两人一时间都没有说话，但是彼此眼睛中的问题都很明确——如果真的是来自那个世界的生物，对于血族与人类来说都是个大麻烦。  
不过思考这个似乎并不是当务之急。吹雪寻着记忆划了一片区域，两人继续清理掉滋生的蔷薇寻找之前战斗的痕迹。直到到达他狼狈逃去的树林边，灌木丛中突然响起了活物经过的沙沙声。  
吹雪察觉到熟悉的气息正要开口，树影中便闪出一道庞大的黑影直直的朝着丸藤亮扑去。他犹豫是否插手的那瞬间，身旁的青年已将刀刃化为长弓，张弓搭箭，三箭成三角之势直接朝着半空中扑来的身影射过去。他角度选的极妙，彻底封锁了那黑影的躲闪路线，就在对方不得不落下寻机再扑来时，最后一支电子龙化作的箭矢也朝着黑影飞去。  
“凯撒——！”有个声音焦急的呼唤道，话音未曾落下，吹雪已闪身出去堪堪抓住了那支箭矢。电子龙锋锐的气息在他手上留下一道深可见骨的伤口，显出了龙形朝他危险的吐息。亮低声喝住了契约精灵的动作，转而看向声音的来源，不确定的问，“三泽？”  
扶着树干气喘吁吁的少年正是失踪学生中的一员，三泽大地。“塔尼亚，这位是我在学院的前辈，肯定不是你说的那个存在。”他视线在两人之间游移，生怕他们再打起来。  
巨狼绿色的眼睛闪了闪，竟口吐人言，“上次攻击你的不也是你的老师吗？”  
吹雪舔了舔伤口让它自行愈合，懒懒的提醒道，“塔尼亚，你再保持这个造型我就没办法克制自己的杀意了。”  
那巨狼的眼睛里居然有些哀怨，亮一瞬间以为自己看错了。随即那狼伏在地上急速缩小，再起身时已经换了个壮硕的女人，捏着把过于甜腻的声音嗔怪道，“讨厌啦，吹雪亲，人家一时有些激动嘛。”  
一贯对女性态度良好的吹雪皮笑肉不笑的挑了下唇，“如果你的人形和卡缪拉一样水平，我还是可以接受这个称呼的。”  
女人也不介意，回头跟三泽确认了遍丸藤亮的身份，大方的来了个自我介绍，“在职的驱魔人？我是这座山里的狼人之主，塔尼亚。”  
“丸藤亮。”亮简单的回了一句，看向了三泽，“为什么你会和狼人在一起，其他人呢？”  
三泽本就不怎么好看的脸色立刻沉了下去，“那就说来话长了。”他蹲下身，找了根枯枝在地上写下几个日期，指着第一行说，“这是我所在的队伍最后一次与学院联系的时间。”  
亮点头表示没错，就看三泽一口气的顺着几个时间点讲了下去，“我们沿着山路又走了两天，在原定的联系时间发现了可能与任务相关的遗迹就由老师带队进去简单探查了一番，准备回报。就是这个时间——”他在十四天前的日期上打了个勾，“但是眼镜蛇老师突然触碰到什么东西，与我们分离了一段时间，再出现的时候就像是被什么操控了，显得很奇怪。”  
那段记忆显然非常可怕，三泽回忆的时候都脸色发白，“后续的战斗中碰到了比之前更多的麻烦，他也在混战中掉下了悬崖——联络工具都在他身上。那个时候万丈目——就是十代的那个校外朋友——突然出现在我们面前，帮我们解决了残存的野兽。”  
直到这里为止都和万丈目所说的一样，吹雪摸了摸下巴，“那位小朋友已经被我们救出去了，”他看了看塔尼亚，忽然笑了，“难不成学生们都是被你抓了过去？”  
狼人没好气的接话，“他们闯入了我的领地，还带着武器，关起来教训一下怎么了。”她警惕的扫了扫吹雪，“我可没做什么，他们自己带伤的带伤，力竭的力竭，还是我分给他们食物和药才活下来。”  
三泽苦笑，“我们是该谢谢你，塔尼亚小姐。”塔尼亚哼了一声，抱起手臂踢了踢他的脚，“别被吹雪带跑了，继续说。”  
振作了精神，三泽指了指前面那排时间，“既然你们碰到了万丈目那他应该和你们说过了，眼镜蛇老师再度出现朝我们攻击，约翰留下挡住了他，我们则闯入了塔尼亚小姐的营地里。”他不好意思的摸了摸头，“在营地里呆了四天以后大家的伤都恢复的差不多了，就想逃跑，但是正巧撞上了大批的魔物，我们被冲散了。塔尼亚小姐同我被冲到了一起，趁乱救了我和我逃了出来。我们一直在躲避追踪，至今还没有其他人的消息。”  
他说的简略，而且没什么新的信息，吹雪就有点提不起兴趣，转去问塔尼亚，“有什么要补充的吗？”  
“那么多的魔物不正常。”女性狼人简短的抛下一句，“难道地狱的门又打开了？哦还有，营地遇袭那天出现了个我不认识的狼人，一爪子差点把那个小蝙蝠的心脏掏出来，要小心点。”  
“唔……”吹雪若有所思，“你说的有点晚，我已经和他交过手了。差点送命。”  
塔尼亚很惊讶，“连你都——！”她一下子就焦虑了起来，直到旁边的三泽狐疑的看着吹雪，“他的实力和万丈目是一个水平的？”  
吹雪很遗憾的看着他，“要不怎么说野兽的感官敏锐呢，我就勉强原谅你的迟钝吧，人类小鬼。”  
被他一并说进去的那个人皱着眉头，“塔尼亚，你遇到的那个狼人，会使用魔法吗？”  
仿佛听到了天大的笑话，塔尼亚否认的果断，“怎么可能，狼人从来都是魔法的绝缘体。”  
“那么，八天前还只会肉搏，六天后已经会使用魔法……那个金色瞳孔的狼人到底是什么东西？”亮这次看的是吹雪，“之前我就有一个问题想问，狼人与血族固然是死敌，但是有没有那么一种可能性，让一个狼人被血族初拥了——我只能想到这种理由让一个狼人学会魔法。”  
吹雪叹了一口气，一副头疼的样子，“相信我，亲爱的亮，我比你还想知道。”  
三泽插话道，“两种血液对于对方来说都是致命的毒药，这种事情只会让两个人一起死掉。况且，只有纯血种的血族才有可能会有金色的眼睛。”  
于是问题又回到最初，毫无进展。吹雪觉得无谓的担心也没有用，就随口问了句，“人类，你一开始和塔尼亚说的那句话是什么意思？”  
三泽发现这只能是和自己说，努力回忆了一下，“你是说，那个存在？”他很快否定道，“凯撒不可能是。”  
塔尼亚好心提醒，“他是问你那到底是什么。”而后索性帮忙回答了，“就是控制那个眼镜蛇的东西。我可不会闻错血族的味道，那个男人不是血仆。”  
慢吞吞的笑了一下，吹雪耸肩，“啊啊，看来没什么可以交换的情报了——那个东西，我们也碰上过了。”  
在旁当背景板的三泽神色一瞬间变得非常精彩，女性狼人则用一种介于钦佩和怜惜的眼光打量吹雪，“运气这么差也是不容易……”  
吹雪自然知道接连发生的事情很不正常，此时被点明也有些恼火，他眯了眯眼，干脆的略过了这个让他尴尬的话题，“塔尼亚，带着你的小朋友离开这里，后面的事情不是一个失去了武器的人类可以介入的。”  
“迪诺拉•剑山和万丈目都在镇上——如果他们没有乱跑的话。”亮很自然的接话道，“想去找他们也可以。”  
三泽却犹豫着看了看学院的前辈，又看了看身旁的狼人，坚定地摇了摇头，“我已经决定要和塔尼亚小姐留在山林里了。”  
吹雪意味深长的哦了声，“我说呢，他的身上怎么都是野兽的味道。” 他暧昧的用手指蹭着自己的嘴唇，露出个让三泽脸红的笑容，“塔尼亚，那还是个雏，别榨干了。”  
塔尼亚本想反唇相讥你身边那个家伙闻起来和你不也是一个味道，就看到那个和这类话题绝缘的凯撒朝三泽伸出手，三泽从口袋里摸出铭牌放在他的手心，整个人如同卸下重担，露出解脱的表情。  
亮把那枚银色的金属片收好，“你还活着的事情我会告诉校长和你的家人，不用担心。”  
三泽小声和塔尼亚解释，“只要凯撒把我的铭牌交回学院，从此以后三泽大地这个人就是死亡状态了。”他脸色染上窘迫的红色，到底没把剩下的话当着外人的面说出口，干咳了两声，转向凯撒，“虽然没有直接与事件相连的情报了，但是有些事情还是很让我在意。”

来山里实习的学生是为了考察当地的遗迹传说。这里曾经是一个小国，地处两个大国的交界处，本来应该被纷争的战火覆盖。但在传说中，小国却依靠着上天的庇佑得到了一件武器，正是这件武器使得小国在邻国的觊觎中留存了上百年，直到某次天灾才消失了踪迹。  
“我们一开始都认为这个武器是指什么确实存在的东西，但是无论是哪个当地的传说都描述的非常模糊，只强调这件武器的强大与不可破坏。  
“没有任何东西是不可破坏的，除非它一开始就与我们存在在不同的位面上，或者它的力量过于强大——”三泽的眼神显得非常狂热，和之前那个局促的少年看起来判若两人，“而我通过塔尼亚小姐的讲述，在狼人口口相传的历史里发现了另一个与之相关的……传说。”  
这个互相矛盾的说法让吹雪下意识的绷紧了唇线，冷冷吐出了两个字，“红月。”  
三泽惊讶于他也知道这个传说，点了点头继续解说，“众所周知，狼人会在月圆之夜失去理智，再强大的狼人都会受到满月的诱惑恢复狼的形态。这时的狼人固然强大，但是因为陷入疯狂，也就不再难以攻克。而红月的传说，就是预言了在某个红月夜，会有一个从月亮那里把理智找回来的狼人，以他空前强大的力量帮助狼人回到原本的生活中。”  
说到这里吹雪大概也明白了三泽的推测，“你是想告诉我们，那件武器就是这个狼人么……”他忽然笑了笑，“在我苏醒的日子里，曾见证过不下二十次的红月，为什么这之间没有诞生过如此强大的存在？”  
他否定的太迅速，以至于亮朝他投去了疑惑的一瞥，而直到两批人分道扬镳，亮才得知了吹雪反常的原因。

“那个传说的本源是一个预言……经过加工它已经失色，也许连本质都一起被破坏了，但是综合血族与狼人两方的传说，仍然可以拼凑出原貌。”吹雪抱着手臂，盯着落下的太阳有些感慨，“同样是有关红月的传说，血族这里却指明那个诞生的血族会拥有行走在阳光下的力量，将带领生活在黑暗里几千年的种族夺回太阳。”  
他侧过头来，褐色的眼睛印着夕阳，仿佛被点燃一样燃起灿烂的赤金色，可周身全然不见那种逼人的气势，就连声音也温柔的像是在说什么动人的情话，“我能出现在阳光下是友人的馈赠，与这个传说无关。”  
“能够在满月夜维持理智的狼人，能够行走在阳光下的血族……”亮低声的重复，“就像是会使用魔法的狼人一样不可思议。如果三者其实是同一个奇迹的不同面，来的还更可信一点。”  
吹雪微微一笑，“你不问为什么我不把这个情报共享出去吗？”  
亮觉得有必要再和他强调一下自己的职业，“……我记得明天就是月圆夜。”  
吹雪一本正经的嗯了声，“祝你的学弟能和狼形态的塔尼亚能够相处愉快。”他看亮把眉头皱起，忍不住又要逗他，“担心的话现在去把人抢回来还来得及。”  
“我不是在担心。”孔雀绿发色的驱魔人扶着刀，“只是……”  
吹雪笑眯眯的盯着他表示愿闻其详，亮把视线偏开些许，似乎有些难以开口，发现吹雪一直在等才简略的说了几句，“你很像人类，而塔尼亚也不像我接触过的狼人。这几天我一直在想，也许我接受了十几年的教育都是错误的。”  
微笑变成了大笑，吹雪凑近了观察亮的表情，“你是认真的吗，亮，仅仅因为我没有把你变成我的子嗣，又或者塔尼亚救了个人类？”  
亮摇了摇头，却也没有过多的解释什么。倒是吹雪很在意他先前的说辞，开口问道，“你喝过我的血，当时是什么感觉？”他把掌心贴在亮的脸上，询问的语气近似于蛊惑，“对于人类来说，血液意味着生命……就算是我，在最初成为血族的那段时间里，也从无数人类身上夺走过血液。而你，仅仅因为我没有对你出手，就觉得我是一个好人？”  
“我确实不了解你。不知晓你的过去，也不明白血族的思维。”亮很爽快的承认了，“这只是我的感觉——但我信任它。就像你现在靠的这么近，我也不会提防你的攻击。”他目光坦然，身体也完全处在放松的状态，简直就像是喂他鲜血的那个瞬间。  
吹雪听到自己心底叫嚣的声音，说着去攻击他，让这个不知道天高地厚的人类知道血族的本性。他甚至能够模拟出他的牙齿没入皮肤后对方挣扎又因为那种虚幻的快感瘫软的样子，但就像先前他克制住了那种源自于本性的欲望一样，他此时也只是缓缓地露出一个微笑，“希望你不要为了你的感觉后悔。”

 

不知是否是隐藏了太多秘密的缘故，山里的夜晚总是静谧的，偶尔响起的微弱的虫鸣听上去更像是因为太安静而产生的幻觉。  
已经深入了山林，为了避免不必要的麻烦亮便没有生火。吹雪的意思是那些会被招惹来的小东西不必在意，挥挥手就能解决，而真正的敌人碰上了，现在的隐蔽也没有什么意义，但是保持着多年来独行习惯的亮依然婉拒了他的好意。吹雪只好退而求其次的问他选择哪一班值夜。  
在选择了后半夜值夜的亮还没睡着的时候，两个人就目前的情况又进行了一阵讨论。“眼镜蛇已经死了，但是他身上的谜团尚未解开。”  
“凭空学会魔法确实不现实呢，他也不像是被初拥了。”  
“按照之前讨论出来的方向，传说中的那个狼人和血族就是一个人——那么先前攻击我们的术者又是哪一方的势力？”亮似乎全无睡意，淡淡的看向吹雪，“有件事情我一直很在意。你在面对万丈目的那天说过，使用魔法的人类和金瞳的狼人很类似，现在看，那个狼人也有可能是被操控了。这个解释比传说更具有说服力，为什么你却一直没有提起过？”  
“因为我认为这不可能。”吹雪答得很快，“要问原因的话，大概是，因为感觉？”他显然是故意的，即使看不见亮也知道他一定是笑着说出这个缘由。  
和没有夜视能力的人类不同，血族是黑夜的宠儿，故而亮怒视着吹雪所在的方向，希望能够传达到“请你认真点”这条讯息。  
吹雪又笑了下，果真给出了一个相对正经的回答，“我和他们都战斗过，两者的力量还是有所差别的。”  
“……这不是个好消息。”  
“是啊，意味着我们的对手是两个。其中一个还是完全令人束手无策的。”吹雪说到这，忽然想到了什么似的轻轻“嗯？”了一声，随即他移动到亮身边，“我听塔尼亚身边的那个人类说，你在学院的时候是其中的佼佼者，那你应该知道几乎每一个血族都会一点迷惑人类的术法吧。”  
离得近了，亮也勉强可以看清面前那张轮廓极其英俊的脸，以及其上赤金色的眼睛。褐发的血族慢慢的抚摸着他的侧脸，低声问，“但是，为什么这对你没有用？”他继续贴近了驱魔人，冰冷的呼吸几乎与他的混为一体，“就像现在。”  
“我们撞上的术者不会因为你是人类就给你相对简易的幻境……明明是个人类，还是纯粹的武者，却可以那么轻松的脱开来自术者的桎梏，是你的心里真的没有恐惧的东西，还是它的术对你没有起到足够的作用？”  
这是非常暧昧的距离，再近一分，两个人的嘴唇就会贴在一起。亮无声开阖了一下嘴唇似乎想要回答，但是湿热的、属于人类的气息似乎比起血族的术法更像是一个高深的幻术，吹雪没有给他解释的机会，直接轻轻将自己的唇印了上去。  
然而就像是先前那次意图不明的亲吻，无论两个人唇舌纠缠的多么紧密，亮的眼神仍旧是平静的。就如同吹雪记忆里他收集给妹妹的彩色玻璃，通透而冷漠，简直像是……机械。  
这个不温不火的亲吻结束，亮在旖旎的气氛里直接召唤出了电子龙。方才的那点时间里他似乎分心完成了犹豫和下决定的工作，直接问，“你觉得它是什么？”  
吹雪很怀疑到底是自己亲吻的技术下降了，还是面前这个人真的就不知道亲吻意味着什么，他眯着眼睛打量那只缩小了身躯的龙型生物，口气不太和善，“你的契约精灵，一大家子像是机械一样的龙。”  
亮纠正了他的说法，“不是‘像’，它们就是。被使用多次的物品会诞生灵——这是我的家乡流传的传说，它们即是类似的存在。虽然拥有灵魂，但是没有生命。因我同他们定下契约的缘故，我也不会受到幻术的影响。”他轻描淡写的解释了吹雪的疑问，口气却忽然变得很严肃，“但是那个术者却把我也拖到了幻境当中。”  
所有的气氛至此算是全部灰飞烟灭，吹雪撑着下巴回复的有气无力，“所以我才说它是个棘手的对手。”他兴意阑珊，伸手抚平衣服上的褶皱，说不清自己到底是在遗憾什么，终于还是扯起一个笑容，“时间也不早了，明天还要赶路，亮先睡吧。”

 

根据吹雪绘制的地图，他们的目的地是一座庞大如同城池的古堡，也就是当年那个悄无声息消失在历史上的国家的王城。  
巨大的石制建筑受到山林间水汽的侵蚀，在几百年间已经斑驳破损的只剩大概轮廓，但是透过那些隐约留存着的浮雕，依然可见盛世时的繁华。  
比起惊叹这座美丽的建筑，亮更在意旁边的踪迹，他用脚丈量被践踏过的草地与灌木丛，得出一个不太好的结论，“那一批袭击了狼人营地的魔兽已经到达这里了。”  
两人追着踪迹向前走了一小段路程，被破坏的石墙上出现了火焰灼烧的痕迹。吹雪伸手捻了一下石块的边缘，原本还能维持形态的石块顿时碎成齑粉。亮的声音在他身后响起，“我找到了残余的宝石碎片，是约翰留下的。”  
吹雪优雅的掸去粘在手上的石粉，“这里也有狼人的气息。看来我们已经找到了正确的地方。”  
这正是午后阳光最好的时刻，阳光肆无忌惮的倾倒下来，吹雪微微侧了一下脸，让阳光亲吻他的面庞，似乎在享受这种足够令人类发汗的热度。片刻之后，他才收起了那种懒散的神情，朝驱魔人伸出手，“虽然不想承认，但是接下来的每一步都讲伴随着威胁生命的危险。还愿意与我同行吗？”  
亮选择摘下自己的铭牌，连同另外两份一起交到了吹雪手上。他的铭牌不是制式，吹雪不由得多看了两眼。同样是银制，却不是抛光的平面，而是在四角上都刻有一只简化的电子龙，要不是没有祝福的字样，他几乎要以为这就是一个长辈赠予的寓意美好的护身符了。  
事实证明他的猜测并没有错，亮看着铭牌简单的解释了一句，“这是小时候师范给的护身符改制的，后来一直没有换。”  
吹雪闻言微微一笑，拆了怀表的链子穿过预留好的孔洞，当成项链戴在身上，“这算是把命一起交给我了吗？”  
“我以为，早就是这样了。”亮轻声的回答。他习惯面前这个血族表现的像是个真正的人类一样，自然没有在意他不拿银器当回事的小动作。但他转过身之后，褐发的吸血鬼却隔着衣服按了按那块铭牌。  
银器无法灼伤他经过魔龙强化的身体，但是上面携带的那一点属于人类的体温对于一个血族来说，还是来得太烫了，就好像要融化掉他的皮肤，嵌进心脏中一般。是不是稍微有点入戏太深了呢？他放下手，自嘲的勾了勾唇。

 

由缺口进入城堡一路西行，路旁随处可见大范围魔法造成的毁灭性破坏。断壁残垣之中，偶有零星的绿色探出头来，证明此处并非死地。  
“我们是两个小时前踏入城堡的，但是现在还未到达中央的高塔。”吹雪在又一次停下辨别方向时摸出了怀表，声音里带着些许的感慨，“建筑物的腐蚀程度越来越低，我怀疑到达中心时可以看见一件完全没有收到侵蚀的艺术品。塔尼亚身边的那个人类虽然猜错了武器的真相，但是也触碰到了核心。建造这样可以维持千年的魔法阵，当年这个小国依靠的恐怕也有极为强大的炼金术师吧。”  
亮并不质疑他的说法，“你看起来很了解这些东西。”  
“如果亮也像我一样活的足够久，就会开始找一些足够打发时间的书籍来保证自己活得不像一具尸体。”吹雪微微一笑，收好怀表。他下意识的按了按胸口的位置，突然问道，“你一直看着那个高台，是想上去看看吗？”  
亮颔首，“在街道上走也看不出什么东西，换个视角试试。”他本想征求了吹雪的意见让契约精灵带自己上去，却发现这点心思早被看透了。褐发的血族微微欠身，用邀请舞伴的姿势朝他伸出手，见他愣在原地，索性逼近了两步，揽住他的腰，几个腾跃间，直接带他登上了前方的高台。  
亮对自己的体重还是有一个确切的认识的，然而身侧的血族轻松的仿佛搂着一位纤细的贵族小姐，让他又一次怀疑这家伙所谓的不擅长力量到底是和谁相比。不过这到底不是重点，他略一皱眉就开始寻找其他可疑的踪迹。托那个保护建筑的魔法的福，他们要找外来者留下的痕迹要比搜寻森林方便的多。  
站在高处极目远眺，远处的森林显出一种浓烈的墨绿色。吹雪知道那些高大到难以望及顶端的树木有些的年龄甚至长于他，或许是在这座城堡尚有人烟时就种下的。不知道千百年前是否有人也会像他们一样站在此处，看到同样的景象呢……他眯了眯眼，正欲收回视线，一道缥缈的仿佛是被风挟裹而来的声音在他耳边响起，“……我想要守护你，守护这个国家。就算变得面目全非也没有关系，因为……我爱你啊。”末尾的几个音节几乎轻到不可闻，却不知道是声音的主人自己降低了音量，还是这句突兀出现的话语失去了保护它的力量，消散在空气中。  
吹雪不动声色的朝高塔投去一望，转向了身边的驱魔人，“亮——”刚刚开口，远处就传来一声尖叫。这次亮比他反应还快的转过头去锁定了方向，让吹雪意识到这不再是幻觉。两个人对视了一眼，迅速的朝声音发出的地方赶去。

掠过大同小异的街道，最后出现在他们面前的是繁华的宫城，而城中央的高塔也第一次距离他们如此之近。吹雪探查了魔法阵后，率先踏入了这座华美的建筑。  
最后，跟随再次响起的尖叫找到那个尖叫的少年时，吹雪脸上的惊愕有一瞬间没有藏好。不为别的，就为那个少年看到年轻驱魔人时，哭喊着唤出的“哥哥”。  
亮自然不会关注到这种事情，几个干脆利索的劈砍解决掉上空盘旋的魔兽后，单膝跪在泪痕满面的少年身旁，探手摸了摸他的脉搏，“还好，没有受伤。”  
听到兄长的低语后，少年的眼泪仍旧没有停，却下意识的低下头躲开了探寻的话语和视线，“翔，你的武器呢？”  
吹雪踱步到他们旁边，俯身挪动了几块金属制品，“隐藏气息的魔法阵？亮，你的弟弟和你擅长的方向好像差的有点多啊。”他本意只是调侃一下那个紧张的说不出话来的少年，却发现亮用很无奈的眼神看了他一眼，一边安抚着情绪崩溃的弟弟一边低声的回答，“翔的体质不好，没有办法像大部分的驱魔人那样依靠身体战斗。”  
但是似乎也不是只能坐以待毙的水平吧……吹雪的目光流露出一丝凉薄，比起一开始看到亮的弟弟这种反应，这时的他更像作为血族看到了没有反抗力量的人类。他也不晓得是亮亲近的安慰弟弟，还是这少年唯唯诺诺话也说不出来的样子更让他无名火起，忍不住问，“特殊情况，可以让我特殊处理一下么？”  
亮听出了他完全没隐藏的不耐烦，微微叹了一口气，凝视着那双已经变成金红色的眼睛，“再给我点时间。”  
他自幼离家问学，学成归来时，记忆里那个年幼的像个团子一样的弟弟已经会说会笑会跑会闹，即使记得自己有这么一个哥哥，也很难熟悉起来，他又习惯性的少言寡语，兄弟之间就像是陌生人一样。再年长些他们一起进入了学院，那个以实力说话的地方让兄弟之间的距离进一步拉开了。亮自己都不记得上次弟弟靠着自己寻求安慰和帮助是什么时候。  
跟擅长于近身搏击的他不同，翔只能依靠各种二次加工制作的器具来自保和攻击，因此总背着一个和他瘦小身躯不相符的大箱子，可是现在，他身边却没有任何可以保证自己安全的东西。如果是正常的消耗，不至于连自己给他的贴身的匕首一起消失，再联系那始终躲闪的眼神，结果显而易见，“不是消耗掉了，而是扔掉了……吗。”  
在充满了威严的兄长面前，翔终于稍稍镇定下来，默认了那个推测。他的眼里依然写满了恐惧，“因为，因为只有扔掉武器，才不会被攻击。”

在少年断断续续的叙述里，缺失的那一块拼图终于被补上了。他们一行人从狼人的营地被魔兽掳走，而先前攻击了万丈目的狼人居然也追了过来。学生们一直以为他们是一伙的，直到临近城堡时，一个身披斗篷的年轻人指挥着魔兽攻击了悠悠转醒的学生，而那个狼人则直接扑向了他。  
战斗的过程被一笔带过，翔缩了缩肩膀小声道，“我们差点被误伤，明日香就带我们躲进了城堡……没想到这里是人家的根据地，我们被豢养的魔兽追赶，在某个回廊里走散了。”  
吹雪挑起眉梢，跟亮一样选择不去问他如何发现丢掉武器就可以不被攻击，他想了想，问了个相对稳妥的问题，“亮的任务是把你们所有人带回去——死的就带回铭牌。”刻意的停顿了一瞬后，“那个第一次留下帮你们阻拦追兵的少年，彻底消失了吗？”  
翔畏惧的看着面前的男人，“不、不知道……”  
碎裂的宝石被洒在他的面前，“那这些是什么？”吹雪放低了声音慢慢的问，“或者，我应该问，外面那些魔法的痕迹是谁造成的？”他的眼睛从方才开始就一直是璀璨的赤金色，充满了无形的威慑，“你对于亮来说，是他血脉相连的弟弟，但是对我而言，只是食物——你不敢骗你的哥哥，那么最好也不要同我隐瞒什么。我再问一遍，约翰是再没出现过吗？”  
“我真的不知道……他蒙着脸，又一直没有开口！只凭魔法根本不能确认！谁晓得是不是像眼镜蛇老师一样——他会杀死我们的！”  
吹雪冷漠的站起身来，把歇斯底里的少年扔在角落里，“我一直在想这些还能感受到魔法元素跃动的痕迹是怎么留下的——如果是约翰被带进来时还有战斗的能力，元素早该消散在空气中——现在终于可以确认了。”  
亮点头的时候难得的有些不干脆，“所以我们靠近眼镜蛇的尸体时才会被那个术者攻击——那是它的上一个身体。”  
“哥哥，你们在说什么，那个人真的是被控制的约翰吗？”翔惊慌的问，却发现一贯沉默但也很照顾他的兄长轻轻叹了一口气，解下自己贴身的短刀，放在封锁气息的法阵之外，一个他伸手就能够到的距离。  
“其他的学生还下落不明，我还得进去一趟。”亮低声道，又把背负的干粮和水留给弟弟，“你在这里再忍耐一段时间，无论能不能救回他们，明天我会带你离开这里。”  
吹雪抱着手臂看了一会兄弟离别的场景，决定不参与进去，转身开始探查附近的情况。

等亮追上他的时候，吹雪已经无聊的开始数立柱上的花纹，看到亮，不由笑了起来，“以身作则未见得是个好的教育方法。”  
亮很是头疼的回答他，“我不知道该怎么对待他。”  
“确实是很难相处的小孩子。”吹雪凉薄的评价道，“与其说和你不大像，倒不如说很像是个正常的人类。”  
被归类到不正常人类的没有理会他，继续说正事，“先去他们走散的地方，希望能根据留下的痕迹找到剩下的学生。”他半蹲下身，在地上简单绘制了地图，指了指其中一个回廊，“大概在这里——”话音刚落，一道亮银色的光芒突然从虚空中蹿出，长尾巴一扫，将尚站在原地的两人一起扫向后方。  
吹雪借力轻巧的后退，而电子龙更不可能伤害自己的主人，亮也矫健的退到了立柱后方。这时，迟来的魔法才将他们原来站的地方轰出深坑。  
攻击落空，他们却听见一声熟悉的、非男非女的轻笑。亮当即判明了方向，“在地下。”  
吹雪冷冷一笑，捏了一个响指，被魔法攻击的过的地面居然开始燃烧，很快就融化了，露出隐藏的地下世界。他止住了火焰，抢先跳了下去。

归功于亮反应迅速，又或者对方根本没有想躲，穿过保存完整、雕饰华丽的地下宫殿后，他们看到了那个释放攻击的人。他看身形还是少年的样子，靠在座椅上随意的使用着堆放在地上的宝石，仿佛是这座城堡的主人。  
吹雪听到亮低低的唤出了那少年的名字，“约翰？”随即年轻的驱魔人又否定道，“不，是那个术者。”他的手按在刀柄上，急促的说，“被发现了，小心！”  
话音未及落下，那术者已经捏碎了指尖的黄色宝石，流窜的电光立刻充斥了房间，拧成几束朝门外的两人袭去。光是那噼里啪啦的声响就足够让人头皮发麻，而无论是吹雪还是亮都并非偏重防守的类型，只能放弃好不容易找到的人，急速向后退去。  
来时的走廊里有一排油灯，吹雪屈指一弹将它们依次点燃。在第十二盏灯处，两人不约而同的停下了后退的步伐，那狰狞的电光果真也就在前方消散了。亮默默的记下这个颇为可怕的攻击范围，朝吹雪打了一个手势。  
两个人都做好了战斗的准备，却只是在原地蓄势待发，同时默数着时间。在第六十个计数被亮在心底默念完毕后，又一道魔法攻击朝他们袭来，然而并没有加强威力，依然消散在他们面前。  
两人对视了一眼，默契的朝横向的走廊分开行动。沿着环形的走廊绕过一圈后，两人在房间的正后方汇合，亮简略的总结道，“壁灯三米一盏，不刻意蓄力的攻击半径大概在十盏左右。在这个距离待的超过一分钟也会被它发现。”  
“还真是可怕的感知力……这片区域就像是他身体的一部分。”吹雪勉强笑了笑，仍然心有余悸的样子，“魔法的强度也很高，刚才试着挨了一下，半边身体已经不能动了。”  
那格外苍白的脸色看起来不像是假话，亮便有些担心的问，“需不需要喝点血？”  
吹雪按着肩膀摇头，接着方才的话题继续道，“我们现在的位置它也未必不能感知并攻击，要不然，他就会把人关在这个范围内了。”  
“那你能感知到学生在哪里吗？”亮的眼神很平静，吹雪却没办法像他一样无波无澜。他一直没有向亮提起他来这里的目的，面前的人却从未忘记这一点，一直惦记着他是个局外人。而此刻，更是自觉的承担了最危险的那部分任务，低沉而坚定的说，“你愿意帮助我直到现在已经足够了。我去缠住那个术者，让他无心顾及远处的事情，你去把人救出来。”  
那一瞬间，吹雪想要告诉他，自己也并不是出于廉价的好心或者同情才来帮助他的，他有自己的目的自己的欲望，可年轻的驱魔人没有给他开口的机会，在侧颈上划出了道浅浅的伤口，引出血来，“放心，我可以对抗那个术者。看得出来你的身体还在麻痹状态，在这里不能恢复到战斗状态意味着什么，你应该比我清楚吧。”  
真是个死板的家伙……连安慰人都做的这么硬邦邦的。但是不得不承认，这确实是个更好的办法。吹雪压抑住那份来自预感的焦躁，闭上眼睛将嘴唇贴上了亮的肩膀。  
吹雪几乎想不起来在遇见丸藤亮之前他多久没饮用过人类的鲜血了，然而从年轻的驱魔人喂给他鲜血以后，隐藏在天性之中的渴望开始愈发的强烈，即使他的身体并不需要那么大量的鲜血，他依然毫无节制的吮吸着伤口，阻止它的愈合。  
为什么还不推开我？他在心底呼喊，眼见着怀中的人以肉眼可见的速度减弱了生者的气息，却被一只温暖的手按住了后颈。本就不算坚定的意志被炽热的温度融化，吹雪一瞬间连尖利的犬齿都冒了出来，好不容易才咬破了自己的舌尖，借由疼痛带来的清醒勉强推开了亮。  
“你在找死。”吹雪愤怒的低吼，口气里完全没有质疑，只有确信以及被愚弄了一般的愤怒。“我答应让你留下来是觉得你会活下去，如果你想牺牲自己——”他伸手箍住了亮的脖颈，手指几乎在皮肤上留下指印，“我宁愿在这里杀掉你。”  
让这个不知为何将他牵扯的越来越深的突发情况终结在这里吧，连那个像是他妹妹的小姑娘一起扔在这自生自灭，他已经一个人过了这么久，又何须枝枝蔓蔓来牵扯他的脚步？他本该这样做的，就像个合格的成年血族一样。然而掌心下，动脉的跳动平稳和强健，仿佛一支强效的镇定剂，让他慢慢的松开了手。是啊，他怎么可能下得了手……一路来小心翼翼的试探与保护，不动声色的宣誓主权，他早就把这个人当成自己的所有物了。他不愿看到这个人死掉，尤其是，用自己的生命换取他的。  
而亮的询问更像是当头一盆冰水泼在他头上，从头到脚到心都变得冰冷。  
“你怕我死掉吗？”黑衣的驱魔人握住了吹雪的手腕，低声道。他的眼底压抑着浓烈的情绪，孔雀绿色的瞳仁都变得幽暗了，犹如一潭深不见底的水，几乎将吹雪的神智吸进去，以至于他以为自己没有听清亮的下一句话，“……那你有没有猜测过，我也有相同的心情。”  
原来……原来他早就发现了。吹雪一时间心神震慑，几乎说不出话来，强自镇定心神后，扶住了亮的肩膀，低声唤出了他的名字，“亮……”  
“我爱上了不该爱的人。”亮却无动于衷的继续道，低垂下眼睛的样子比任何一个信徒都来得虔诚，然而片刻之后，他像是下定了什么决心，轻轻凑了过来。  
那么近的距离，可以数清他微微颤抖的睫羽，而那热烫的呼吸也几乎将褐发的血族融化。两个人凝视着对方，都向前微倾了身体，两双唇就这样准确的贴上了彼此。  
先前的亲吻与此时相比都像是廉价的撩拨，也难怪换不来驱魔人的丝毫回应……亮的唇舌带着火热的温度，又像他一贯的作风那样直白，让吹雪也把那些纯熟的技巧扔在了脑后，将亲吻变成了交锋。彼此交换气息时血族甚至划破了对方的口腔，让亲吻充斥了铁锈味。  
“如果还能够再见，你愿意听取我的告解吗？”当亲吻终于结束，亮贴着吹雪的嘴唇轻轻地问，湿润的嘴唇相互磨蹭，陡然生出了一片旖旎的气氛，教人很难相信这还是先前那个丝毫不解风情的丸藤亮。  
“啊。”吹雪应了一声，分开他微启的唇瓣，又深入的吻了过去。舌尖触碰到自己留下的伤口，他便深深的吮吸了一下，不顾怀中人疼的微微抽气，用某种他自己都难以说清的口气强调道，“一定要努力活下来。”

 

地下宫殿对于外来者而言就像是个巨大的迷宫，吹雪探索了一小部分房间之后索性追着自己感受到的人类气息暴力破坏墙壁。在遥远的地宫另一端，还有人在为他争取时间……亮不是那种会因为优柔寡断而错失机会的人，他自然不能辜负这份心意，只好争分夺秒的赶来救人。  
踹开了一扇几乎腐朽的木门后，一条不知前路的楼梯出现在吹雪眼前。向下的楼梯吗，地下宫殿往下居然还有一层……吹雪简单的探查了周遭的环境，慢慢的走了下去。  
地下的世界却不像他猜想的那样是黑暗的，燃着火把，照亮了连排的监狱，而前方的两间中，剩下下落不明的五个学生正歪倒在那里。  
如果没有那个站在门外的红衣少年，一切都算是顺利。那少年身无枷锁，空手站在那里，低垂着头不晓得在看什么。但是在这种地方出现，未必还是人类吧……吹雪没有刻意的隐藏气息，暗暗做好了战斗的准备，又向下走了两步。  
对方显然也发现了来人，他背对着吹雪，并没有转身，只稍稍侧了下头，狂暴的魔法攻击就如骤雨般袭来。  
吹雪躲闪的很快，抢在魔法到来之前冲到了少年身边，那少年被他大胆的迫近逼得几欲转过身来，但是仍旧低着头，操纵着魔法继续攻击。  
吹雪堪堪闪过又一道攻击，突然暗道一声不好。这少年对魔法的控制力算不上优秀，虽然看似掌握了全系的魔法，但是毫无配合，过于浓郁的魔法元素充斥在狭小的空间里，就像是待燃的火药桶，而这间地牢本身就算不上牢固，此时已有掉落的石块。然而对方并没有发现的预兆，吹雪咬了咬牙，用余光瞥见仍在昏迷中的学生，终于还是展开了他的翅膀。  
人生子在血族中是低贱的存在，因为他们没有翅膀，而吹雪此时张开的翅膀极其宽大，翅膜隐约能看到鲜血流动，边缘还带着嶙峋的骨刺——那不是血族能够拥有的，是魔龙真红眼赐予他的力量。龙翼在血族瘦削的身体后展开，显得诡异又美丽。  
吹雪破开了牢门，赶在石块落下前硬是帮昏迷中的少女们挡住了致命的攻击，而后自己也因为躲闪不及挨了一道魔法攻击，霎时间黑色的翅膜上就染上了一层白霜。  
察觉到自己的魔法终于攻击到石质建筑以外的实体，那少年终于颤抖着身体，大梦初醒般低声喊道，“……明日香？！”他有些慌乱的望向牢笼，吹雪这才得以看见他的脸。  
那张苍白的脸上，有着一双异色的眼睛。  
一只荧绿如狼，一只灿金似鬼。  
原来是他……吹雪身后的翅膀微微抖动了一下，好在因为尚在冰封之中看起来不是那么的明显。他早该想到的，那次重伤他的攻击精准的根本不可能来自于一个狼人，此时看来，倒确实像是学院出身的驱魔人。他心念电转间，小心的从领口里拽出亮的铭牌，卸下所有防备的姿态，低声道，“不知道凯撒的铭牌够不够你确认我的立场呢？”  
那少年本在察看几个学生的伤势，听到这句话似乎消化了一阵，那双异色的眼睛盯住铭牌，确认无误以后才低声道出了自己的名字，“我是游城十代。”而后他注意到褐发血族的伤势，积攒的力气仿佛被瞬间消耗掉了，跪倒在地上，喃喃道，“……还是没有办法掌握这种力量。”  
吹雪之前就猜到了他的身份，所以并不惊讶，一边迅速的治疗伤口一边简略的说了目前的情况，“亮……我是说凯撒，正在拦住袭击你们的术者。而我的任务是把这里的学生，包括你，全部救出去。”  
十代看起来非常焦虑，顾不上自己和面前的血族还是初识，直接扑过来抓住了他的手腕，难以置信的问，“你们碰上了尤贝尔？他是不存在于现世的恶魔，普通的力量是无法伤害他的，就算杀了宿主也没用。”他扫视了一遍周围躺倒的学生，好像被烫到了迅速的收回视线，“他们在这里是安全的，我们快去凯撒那里！”  
吹雪的手臂微微一僵，却坚决的摇头拒绝了，“我得把学生带出去。”至少带出那个术者的控制范围……  
十代没有注意到他语气里的悲伤，只当他和凯撒是普通的雇佣关系，便没有勉强他，掐了掐虎口以定心神，问清位置转身就冲了出去，临到门口他又顿住脚步，小声说了句谢谢。他始终没有回头，也就没有看到吹雪几乎按捺不住想要跟上他的动作。  
目送着红衣的少年离开，吹雪才一拳砸到了墙上。他何尝不想去亮的身边……在听到那个术者的真身是什么时他就想要抛下手头的事情赶回去，但即便将想法付诸于行动，他也无力对抗那个来自不同位面的恶魔，反而会白白浪费亮为他做的争取。  
那枚和他体温一样冰冷的银制铭牌又被塞回了衣服里，紧贴着心脏，时时提醒着他，有人将自己的生命托付给他。他又如何才能辜负这份心意……  
是以他还是冷静下来，开始检查学生昏迷的原因。几个学生身上都没有外伤，他便试着输入精神力，果不其然发现了几个封印意识的魔法阵。依次解除需要时间，吹雪犹豫了片刻，还是先走向了那个紧闭着双眼的金发少女。方才十代情急之中喊出过她的名字，正是吹雪自己曾经无数次唤过的。  
当初只是远远一瞥，并没有看清少女的容貌，此时看，居然也和他的妹妹一模一样。他一时有些难以自持，轻轻抚上了少女的侧脸，像是过去那样温柔的唤她的名字，“明日香。”静默片刻之后，他再吐出口的，却是一句道歉。  
“对不起，哥哥一直没能带你去学院……也不知道你后来经历了什么。为此讨厌哥哥也没关系，只要你现在能拥有一个美好的、全新的人生就好。”他明知少女处于昏迷中，甚至根本不是他的妹妹，还是执起少女白皙的手，珍惜的贴在自己脸上，微笑着说，“别怕，哥哥这就带你离开这里。”他闭了闭眼，任一行清泪滑下脸庞，着手破解魔法阵的工作，而后轻之又轻的放下少女的手，又帮她理好散乱的长发。

好不容易将全部的魔法阵解开完毕，吹雪靠在一旁等待几个学生清醒。背后被冰系魔法击伤的地方此时才刚刚融化，疼痛开始席卷意识，让消耗了大量精神力的血族困倦的想要找个地方再睡上个一百年。亮不在身边，没人会主动给他提供鲜血，只能自己慢慢恢复，他虽担心，也只好苦中作乐的想想当初亮到底是出于什么心情救回一个袭击自己的血族。就在意识迷离间，他隐约听见有人喊了一声凯撒。  
那声音响在脑海中，清晰的传达到了那份慌张，吹雪勉强提起精神，忽然忆起那是万丈目的声音，便揉着太阳穴，接受了对方借由他的血液分享过来的视野。  
只一眼，就让他彻底清醒过来——是亮那边的战斗。  
万丈目先是环视了一周，示意包括他在内，塔尼亚、三泽、翔、剑山都被抓了过来，然后看向了带着伤口和寄宿在约翰身上的术者战斗的亮。他身上已添了几道狭长的伤口，虽然黑衣上血迹看不分明，但是万丈目作为血族依然能够感知到那些鲜血，并将这种感知一并传给了吹雪。  
你是笨蛋吗！吹雪看的心如刀绞，却也知道亮不会为了压制对方而不顾及约翰的身体，只好凝神和万丈目对话，“游城十代刚才就过去了，这会应该快到了吧。”  
“是，我听到那混蛋的动静了。”万丈目小心的回答，“您碰上了他吗？”  
吹雪哼了一声，“托你的福，没再被他弄成半残。”他有些支持不住，便不再和对面支支吾吾的年轻后辈计较没有说清十代身份的事情，“我救完剩下的学生也会过去，这之前自己注意点。”  
万丈目的声音一下子很亢奋，“好，我还能再撑一会，请吹雪先生务必先把其他人救出去！”  
闭了闭眼简短的回了个“嗯”，吹雪切断了联系。他的面前，最先被破除魔法阵的明日香正悠悠转醒，有些犹豫的看着面前的陌生人，却又发现手心一点湿气，正欲开口，就被吹雪打断了。褐发的血族转过身去，极力作出冷漠的样子，“把你的同伴都叫醒，尽快恢复逃跑的力气。”  
明日香轻声答应下来，终于还是把疑问吞进肚子。然而这个问题还是刻在脑海里，让她记了很久很久——我们是不是在哪里见过？

 

丸藤亮撑住地面，艰难地喘息，试图尽快恢复体力以支持接下来的战斗，然而侧腰上的伤口太大，既影响了他的行动，源源不断流出的鲜血也进一步的消耗着仅剩不多的体力。他被称为驱魔人中不折的利刃，解决过无数棘手的任务，还是第一次伤重如斯。  
血沿着眉骨下淌，模糊了视线，他不由得恍惚了片刻，差点将挡在自己身前的那个影子错认成吹雪。好在身后的三泽及时叫出了来人的名字，留给他了一丝空隙，得以甩去眼里的血，看清来人。  
是失踪到现在，终于出现的十代。  
比他们更欣喜的是被控制的约翰，或者依照十代的称呼，尤贝尔。他停止了攻击，紧紧盯着红衣的少年，“你终于肯来见我了吗，十代……我等你等了好久。”  
十代的目光很冷淡，连质问的声音都仿佛在冰水里浸过，“为什么要动我的同伴？他们和这件事无关。尤贝尔， 从约翰身上离开。”  
“你的眼睛里为什么还是只能看得到别人？”尤贝尔上前一步，愤恨的指着不知如何是好的众人，“是不是只有他们都死完，你才愿意正视我？”他目光一扫，又是一枚冰蓝的宝石在指尖碎裂，呼啸的风雪直直朝着重伤的丸藤亮袭去。  
然那魔法在攻击到指定的对象之前，就被挡住了。等白霜消散，站在亮身前抵御了魔法的赫然是异色瞳的狼人，开口时，正是所有人都熟悉的，十代的声音。  
万丈目忍不住骂了一句“笨蛋”，却不晓得到底是骂十代这样暴露了身份还是他硬生生挡下攻击的举动，好在混乱的场面里也没人注意到他这小小的动作。

亮拼尽全力才保证电子龙化作的长刀没有从手中脱离，方才的魔法虽然由十代挡去，余波却将他冲撞到了石壁上。伤口撞在冰冷的石墙上，饶是他一贯吃痛，也忍不住闷哼了一声。颈边的龙形纹身烫的几欲脱离出来，伤口则疼到麻木，他甚至怀疑自己的身体里的血是不是已经流干。  
意识朦胧间，他听见了电子龙的悲鸣——先前的战斗中，它们都受到了破坏性的伤害，无法再帮宿主保持神智清明。耳畔似乎有人在大声的呼唤他，他却无法听清那人说了些什么，更无暇顾及又战到了一起的尤贝尔与十代。  
都说人在濒死时会看见幻觉，他此时也一定是看见了自己执念的虚影，要不然那个本该已经离开这里的血族怎么会出现在他的眼前？偶尔的不坚定一次，就当成是放纵吧。亮困顿的眨了下眼，下意识的对着虚空道，“吹雪……快走……”  
他用仅存的意识保证自己没有念出吹雪那个拗口又复杂的真名，却没想到濒死时完全属于本能的求生欲望同样具有强大的力量，那份血液将他的声音视作了“召唤”。托尤贝尔的福，空间中浓郁的魔法元素将折叠空间成为现实，身处牢狱中催促学生离开的吹雪就这么被传送了过来。  
那双属于魔龙的羽翼遮蔽了所有的喧嚣，为他带来了一方清净的世界，而血族苍白且英俊的脸上写满了担忧与悲伤，占据了他全部的视野，以及心神。  
那就是丸藤亮对于这场战斗最后的记忆了。

 

直到事件彻底结束后的数年，吹雪仍然从主观意愿上的拒绝回忆起那一夜。而当时，他根本也不相信自己还有能够用来回忆过去的“未来”。  
被十代激怒的尤贝尔为了留下十代开始无差别的攻击，十代可以借由狼人天生强横的抗魔法能力接下攻击，其他的人却不得不忙于逃命。红衣的少年恢复了人形，勉力护住了被带来的几位同伴，另一边的吹雪和亮则直接暴露在魔法的攻击范围内。  
吹雪抱着人活动不便，不得已只能背过身去以身作盾。火舌舔上翅膀的一瞬间，他就闻到了焦糊的味道。唯一可以庆幸的是，怀里的人没有再受到更多的冲击。他小心的更改了抱住亮的动作，简短的回答了十代关于他们安危的询问，“至少现在还没死掉。”  
神经再粗壮，十代也听出了这种毫无掩饰的不耐烦。栗子发色的少年苦笑着接住又一波攻击，借他听到的称呼来同这位陌生的同路人对话，“吹雪先生……我做了很多错事，现在是承担责任的时候了。”他停顿了一瞬，抬头望向实际上并无法望见的天空，喃喃道，“今天的月亮是红色的啊……”  
他的话语让吹雪心中微微一动，红月出现的时候，黑暗的魔力将会被唤醒，那血色预示着毁灭，也预示着新生……那个预言，到底还是要实现了吗？  
尤贝尔此时也停止了攻击，着迷的看着少年亮起的异色双瞳，如同看到了价值连城的珍宝，“血族和狼人分别继承了这个预言，人类则继承了将预言实现的希望……十代，这一次所有的力量都会被我们集合统一，再也没有人会分开我们了，就算死亡也一样。”  
十代沉默着看了他一会，突然走上前去。他走的很慢，而尤贝尔也没有作出任何反应，直到自己被带进了久违的怀抱中。  
“对不起，尤贝尔。”那是十代的道歉声。他凝视着约翰，目光却有些空茫，似乎透过好友的身体，正望向那个来自不同位面的恶魔，“我的父亲以你为祭品召唤了不该存在的东西，让你痛苦了那么久。是解脱的时候了……”他用力收拢手臂，加深了这个突兀又理所应当的拥抱，“来帮我掌控这份力量，好吗？”  
被他拥住的少年没有任何反应，但在场所有的人都听见了一声欣喜的啜泣。十代轻轻放开了友人，朝半空伸出手，静静的等待那个只有他能看见的虚体握住他的手。  
吹雪相信，除了他以外的人，应该都不知道十代做出了怎样的选择。他皱了皱眉，沉声问，“你确定要将三分力量融合吗，混血种。”这是一步不能回头的选择，从此以后他将再也不是狼人、血族或者人类，而是作为异类被定格在此刻，行走在永恒的生命中。  
十代微微笑了一下，半转过身在半空中做了个推的动作，吹雪蓦地感受到一股温柔的力量推着自己后退，直到碰到墙壁，传来了机括运转的声音，竟是被触发了机关。  
石墙在轰鸣声中翻动，将褐发的血族带入了另一个空间。少年在自己即将消失在他视野里时动了动嘴唇，无声的说了一句，“谢谢你和凯撒。”  
而后，四周陷入了彻底的黑暗。

就算是血族，暗夜的孩子，也无法在没有一丝光亮的情况下视物。这种纯粹的黑暗就如同梦魇，惹得吹雪下意识的皱起眉。不过厚重的石壁后，已经听不到外界的声音了，他便没有浪费时间，摸索着慢慢坐下，让亮靠在自己身上，开始替他检查伤口。  
即使看不见那些触目惊心的伤口，那些黏腻的、遍布手可触及之处的鲜血也足够让吹雪恨不得把伤口都转移到自己身上。他低下头，轻轻的舔舐了一下伤口附近几近凝固的血液。和先前亮主动放给他的血不一样，此时驱魔人的身体已经慢慢的降温，那些一同失去温度的血液根本无法为他的身体注入短暂的热量，而再过一会，这具身体就会像是他一样彻底的冰冷下去……  
吹雪用手背拭去了亮脸颊上的血痕，又温柔的撩开了他的额发，抚摸他的面容。这种程度的失血量，对于人类而言是致命的，如果他想要救人，就只有给亮初拥一条路可走。但是啊……褐发的血族露出了苦涩的微笑，他可以在阳光下行走，闲时去琢磨人类的美食，甚至装模作样的在教堂任职，是因为魔龙的力量，不代表亮也可以。将那个闪闪发光的世界作为代价交换永生，成为一个以血为食的怪物，他不知道亮是否会接受。他原本在心底发过誓，绝对不会强迫别人成为自己的子嗣，此刻却不得不动摇了。  
“就算是被恨也没关系……”他将自己的额头贴上亮的，喃喃道。他一直伪装的很像人类，却在遇到丸藤亮之后，屡屡产生了血族不该有的欲望，身为人类的记忆已经遥远到开始模糊，但吹雪相信，自己这一刻，是以人类的身份抓住亮的手的。  
那么多年他都孤身一人，习惯了冷血的同族之间的尔虞我诈，终于接触到那份温暖以后，才发现自己还是知道冷暖的。  
高高在上的神明啊，我从未承蒙你的恩宠，但是仅有此刻，请允许我向你虔诚的祷告……别让他离开我。  
“我到底还是不能看着你死在我眼前……”褐发的血族轻声的说完，将嘴唇贴在亮的皮肤上，将尖利的牙齿没入了他的身体。  
那是他第一次主动去吸食亮的鲜血，却发现熟悉的像是在脑内设想过无数次，鲜血顺着喉咙淌下，为他同样重伤的身体带来了全新的力量。在怀中人的体温彻底冰凉下去之前，吹雪毫不犹豫的用指甲在手腕上划出伤口，将血喂进了亮的嘴里。  
如果亮的情况能够稍微好上那么一点，应该由他引导着来进行第一次的进食，也能保证摄取到足够初拥的血液，但现在，只有这个效率低下的方法能够救他。  
片刻之后，无法咽下的鲜血从亮唇边溢出，吹雪不得已选择了将血渡到他口中。唇舌推送间，似乎能察觉到对方的拒绝，吹雪不禁扶住了他的肩膀，“亮，你醒了吗？”  
回答他的却是一声痛苦的吼声，随即，一股大力袭来，将褐发的血族按在了石壁上。  
吹雪勉力挣扎了一下，发现黑暗之中他什么都无法得知，便凝聚起魔力，对上方的空气下达了“燃烧”的指令。然后在幽蓝色的火焰里，他看见了一双在艳丽的鲜红与深邃的孔雀绿之间反复变换的眼睛。  
暗道了一声糟糕，吹雪知道自己最担心的事情还是发生了。不完全的初拥会诞生血仆，没有意识，只保留最基本的能力，完全的听令于主人，可以说是只忠于本能的傀儡。  
那双诡异的眼睛不断地改换着两种颜色，望向吹雪的眼神复杂又明晰，很容易就能读出痛恨与悲伤……吹雪一直以为亮对异族的态度就像他表现出来一样的开明，但是身为人类的本能在此刻依旧压制了他的意识，让那种纯粹的抗拒显露出来。  
这个瞬间，吹雪想的是，如果真的失败，他应该让这样的丸藤亮活下来，还是让他的记忆里留着那个高洁凛冽的驱魔人比较好……  
片刻之后他嘲笑自己的凉薄刻进了骨血里，却又颤抖着手指按摩亮的发根，完全放弃了抵抗，任本能占了上风的亮扑来咬上了他的脖子。“对，就是这样……”他极尽温柔之能，轻声道，“吸食我的鲜血，就像你的身体要你做的那样。”然后，像是真的听懂了他的话语，伏在身上的人进一步加深了吮吸的力度。  
血液的流逝对于吹雪来说并不是愉快的感觉，更别提，因为血族吸血时给猎物带来的虚幻的快感，他也起了反应。他闭上眼微微喘息，也终于有空闲意识到抵在自己身上的是什么。估算着亮大概已经得到足够的血液，褐发的血族匀出手来去解开亮沾着血都黏在身上的衣服。随后，暴露在他面前的，是一具没有任何伤口的身体。  
血族初拥意味着新生，又兼之强大的自我愈合能力，只要不是致命伤，供以足够的鲜血，任何一个血族都能在短时间内恢复原状。而亮的伤口既然已经愈合，也就说明了初拥基本完成。这应该是值得高兴的事情，吹雪却没由来的有些心慌。他本想停止火焰，以减少对精神力的消耗，又因为颈边一痛，后知后觉的发现了是哪里让他觉得不对。  
亮并没有因为初拥完成就放开他。初生的血族不知道自己到底需求多少血，因而总是毫无节制，而亮的问题似乎更麻烦一点。方才混乱的神智并没有归于清明，反而因为获得了新的力量，更加强势的压制着吹雪，居高临下的吸食着象征力量的血液。  
大抵是完全遵循着本能在行动，新生的血族又伸手解开了吹雪的衣服，那枚被吹雪挂在胸前的银制铭牌就这样露了出来。亮的记忆里显然还留存着对于它的印象，下意识的伸手去抓，银制的铭牌刚刚触及他的指尖，就在白皙的手指上留下了灼伤的痕迹。  
吹雪趁他因痛退缩的瞬间反过来压制住他。就算是被十代重伤，他身体里的鲜血也没流逝到这种程度，为了确保自己不再因为脱力被反制，吹雪狠下心用翅膀的骨刺将亮钉在原地。他气喘吁吁的支起身体，却不想那枚铭牌顺着身体滑下，坠在亮的胸口上，留下了一个深深的，带着电子龙印记和他名字的烙印。  
亮忍不住发出了痛呼，眼神都是涣散的。他身体里流动的血液现在全部来自于吹雪，自然而然的将吹雪钉入他身体的骨刺当成了自己的一部分，飞速的裹进血肉里，当吹雪把它们抽出时，原本光洁的皮肤上又是一片血肉模糊。而这种痛彻心扉的伤，终于让他清醒了过来。  
那双回复了碧色的眼睛是混沌的，声音也沙哑的不像话——却不晓得是痛的，还是因为汹涌的情潮。  
吹雪用翅膀裹住了他的身体，低下头去亲吻褪去了血色的双唇，低声问，“感觉好点了吗？”他微微沉下身体，两个人赤裸的身体自然而然的紧贴在一起，彼此磨蹭的时候都有些意乱情迷。  
新生的血族几乎沉溺于那种令人迷醉的快感里，好一会才吃力的开口，“刚才那样的……再重一点。”只有疼痛才能维持清醒，他决计不再落入那种可怕的混乱之中，要不是无法拿起刀，他也不会选择请求吹雪再度把骨刺钉入自己的身体。  
谁想吹雪却低声的笑了，用自己的下身去撞他的，逼出几声急促又湿润的喘息，恶质的问，“是这样吗？”  
亮拿他没办法，却也无法真的摇头拒绝。  
这次落下的则是安抚性质的亲吻。“没事了，不用那么痛苦的方法，我会让你彻底清醒过来的。”

他的话音刚落下，幽幽的火焰便熄灭了，四周又陷入彻底的黑暗之中。亮不可抗拒的僵硬了一瞬，这无底的黑暗让他忆起自己对吹雪的袭击，实在不是什么美好的记忆，但吹雪却毫无芥蒂的抱紧了他。  
黑暗之中他们看不见彼此的表情，吹雪冰冷的身体又连心跳都没有，亮也就不知道褐发的血族到底有多后怕刚才的一切。好在意识清醒后已经不会再有什么问题，对于他们而言，此时需要解决的，是别的问题。  
接连的冰冷的吻落在驱魔人不再温暖的身体上，在吹雪脑海里勾勒出这具身体的每一个细节。他冰凉的唇舌此时仿佛也带上了火焰一般的热度，将尚未完全褪去的情欲重新挑起。  
情动难耐的时刻，本该没什么心思来说话，吹雪却忍不住道，“你知道吗，我喜欢第一次看到你那天，你站在教堂门口的样子。”他停顿了一下，似乎在回忆初见的那幕，慢慢的描述，“浑身都笼罩在阳光下，又那么禁欲……我一直觉得，如果当真有神明，你就是被派来拯救我的。”  
然而，吹雪清楚的知道，他再也没有机会看到这一幕了。正因为如此，回忆才显得尤其美好，将成为他珍藏一生的宝物。  
亮被他弄得没什么说话的力气，喘息了一阵才稳定下来，“我不信仰神。”他听着声音，伸出手抚上吹雪的侧脸，抹平他蹙起的眉毛，“而且……救了我的是你。”  
吹雪抓住了那只已然和他体温相同的手，将他按在了石壁上，寻上他的唇深深地吻了下去，与此同时，勃发的分身也埋入了亮的身体。  
《创世纪》的记载里，所多玛与蛾摩拉的居民曾试图对视察的天使为所欲为，后来招致了硫磺与火焰，两座城池毁于一旦。神排斥同性间的性爱，他们作为被神抛弃的暗夜之子却没有那么多的顾忌。  
像是想要确认什么一样，吹雪用力的顶撞，却以与动作完全不符的温柔在亮耳边喃喃道，“那亮以后信我，怎么样？”  
“好。”答应的声音很干脆，一双冰冷的手臂环上他的肩膀，低沉的声音因为混合了情欲显得沙哑，“一起堕落吧。”  
尽管看不见，吹雪也知道亮此刻的表情定是专注又平静的。他低低的应了一声，俯下身去，任情欲的洪流挟裹着两人一起迷失在欲海深处。

一夜纵情欢愉，醒来时已是翌日。吹雪辩听了一阵，仍是听不见任何声响，只好草草收拾了两人满是血与体液的外衣，穿上全然与整洁无关的衬衣开始寻找出去的路。  
那堵石墙将这座封闭的房间与庞大的地宫分割开，整体都处于强大的魔法禁制中，还是两人无意中碰开了又一道开关，才发现这里就在他们先前望见的、建立在古城中心的高塔正下方。  
走出房间拾级而上，周遭的景象都在灿烂的阳光下纤毫毕露。吹雪本担心身旁新生的血族会不自觉的走进阳光里，却发现亮早就做好了心理准备，飞快的习惯了新的生活，准确又小心的避开了每一道阳光，静静的行走在阴影中。  
虽然知道是不得已而为之，吹雪心口依然涌起了无法说出口的遗憾，片刻之后又被庆幸所覆盖……至少亮还在自己身边，昨夜的一切不是又一场幻梦。

在塔顶他们依然没有找到学生，而亮却因为明晃晃的太阳有些精神不济。吹雪担心他的情况，就把他留在塔里，自己出去找人。  
翻遍了整座城，最后都要放弃的时候，他才在前一夜的监狱里找到了那几个根本没有跑的学生，甚至发现了其他的几个当事人。那几个都是昏迷的状态，也不晓得是怎么过去的，吹雪耐心的先把塔尼亚弄醒，却也根本不关心昨晚后来又发生了什么，当即便催促着所有人离开。  
塔尼亚欲言又止的看着过去的盟友，最终也没捞到说话的机会，反而被吹雪一句“我要离开夏莫尼”彻底噎住了。三泽本想问凯撒在哪里，被塔尼亚使了个眼色也不好再提，讪讪的跑去帮万丈目把没法自己走路的约翰架住，又把外衣脱给了年轻的血族用来遮挡阳光。  
一行人就这样一言不发的赶往了森林深处，比起一开始少了一位同伴一位老师，却又加了两个血族一个狼人，显得不伦不类。所有人都默契的没再提起十代的事情，好似红衣的少年从来没有出现过、这一趟行程只是普通的实习，但显然还有些人记得，另一些不知所踪的人……

在吹雪和一行人分手前，翔鼓足勇气找上了他，问的也是其他几个遇见过他们的人都想知道的事情，“哥哥为什么没有来？”他还记着哥哥和他说过第二天无论如何都会带他出去，现在来的却是那个与他同行的陌生人。丸藤亮向来言出必行，那岂不是……  
吹雪将所有人满怀期待的眼神收入眼底，却只是摸出了一枚铭牌，轻轻的放在翔的面前。这个决定可谓鬼使神差，完全没和亮有过商量，但吹雪没由来的相信这会是个好的处理方式。他面对着开始哭泣的少年，轻飘飘的扔下一句“节哀”，连掩饰都懒得做，折返回去在众人眼里消失了。  
被留在人群里的明日香徒劳的握紧了双手，她一路上几次想要去问这个陌生人是不是曾和她见过，最终也没找到机会，现在看来，大概以后也不会再见了……

吹雪回到高塔之后，亮注视着学生远去的方向，轻声问道，“明日香——我是说队伍里那个金色头发的女孩——很像你的妹妹，你是为她才来的吧。不用和她再说些什么吗？”  
“亮才是，怎么就这样看着弟弟走了。”  
视线交汇，沉默的凝视似乎是在将彼此的面容刻进心底。片刻后，亮没什么表情的开口，“我和他已经不是一个世界的人了。”也就是在此时，他突然明白了鲛岛老师的苦心。就算他的心和身体都冰凉下去，曾经的羁绊与感情却不会消失，但是现在却被迫的与过去的生活告别。如果真能接纳所有的异族，与狼人分享山林，与血族共享黑夜……该减少多少悲剧的发生？  
吹雪不知道他的心思，只是上前几步，抚摸着他的侧脸，苦笑起来，“我又何尝不是……”经过昨夜的一切，现在两人保持如此亲昵的姿势也觉得习以为常。褐发的血族垂下眼，任扇子般的睫羽落下阴影，挡去了那些不符合他从容轻狂形象的悲伤，再抬眼时，已是一脸温柔的浅笑，“昨天没有来及……是时候给亮取个新的名字来迎接新生了。”  
“你是我的子嗣，将会继承我的姓氏，我的财产，我的一切……”他郑重的开口，“我奉该隐之名，将‘Zane’予你为名。”那华丽的嗓音因为压抑着浓重的情感而颤抖，“它的意思是‘上帝赠与的礼物’……亮，你是那个可恶的神明留给我的，唯一美好的东西了。”  
亮无声的拥住了面前的血族。他重新给了他生命，同他缔结了至死方休的契约，从此以后，他们将会是挚交  
、伴侣以及亲人。流着同样的血液，生命与彼此交融，永不分开。  
亮感觉到冰凉的唇印在他的眉心，那仿佛是一个宣告，又一段全新的故事就这样揭开了序幕。

那之后，吹雪果然放弃了在夏莫尼的生活，和亮一起踏上了旅途。过去的很长一段时间里他都像是人类一样生活，如今却颠倒了作息，和已经不再是驱魔人的亮一起共同狩猎。这似乎是他的老本行，只不过很早以前他的猎物是人类，而如今，倒在他们的刀刃与魔法下的，是同样生活在暗夜的魔物。  
通过和万丈目的一些联系，他们也陆续得知了那场惊险旅途的后续。大部分人都回到了自己正常的生活之中，只有十代彻彻底底的失踪了。年轻血族的信里，还夹着来自亮过去同僚的来信，对方似乎确信他还没有死，以一贯嘲讽的口吻描述了翔绝望后慢慢振作的经过，以及鲛岛校长拿到那枚铭牌后滑下的眼泪。  
吹雪曾想问他为何颤抖了双手却又什么都不说，然而最后也没有付诸于行动，理智告诉他他总会得到答案，而事实也确实没有让他失望……

 

黑衣的青年在月下飞奔，将自己与魔兽的距离不断缩小，待到距离近到可以攻击便毫不犹豫的拔刀出鞘。霎时间一片亮银在深蓝的夜幕上闪过，如同闪电撕裂夜空。  
他的刀很快很锋利，只一击就将庞大的黑影斩断，而月下他的身影，却比刀更兼具了清冷与锐利的特质。  
这时后方才慢悠悠的赶来另一位，挥手驱散了在魔物尸体旁试图饱餐一顿的地狱生物，轻轻摇了摇头。两人对视一眼，调整方向又冲了出去。他们的上方，一轮暗红的月亮像是谁的眼睛，无波无澜的注视着大地。

“亮的动作这么快，不晓得是不是我昨天还不够卖力呢。”察觉到同伴周身萦绕不散的一丝焦虑，吹雪微笑着说了些与形象很不相符的话。他照旧一身华丽的燕尾服，在遍布石块的荒地里也如同参加上流阶级的宴会，只差手里再端一杯红酒。  
“……你可以换一个话题来缓解气氛。”亮顿下脚步，有些无奈的回答。他从口袋里抽出一卷细细的卷轴，在手中展开，“根据目击者的情报，最近袭击小镇的是只三头奇美拉，上一次出现是一周前——也就是我们到小镇的时间。”  
吹雪拂去肩膀上并不存在的灰尘，笑的懒散，“是被我们的气息吓到了吧？挨了几天饿，到底忍不下去了，居然选在这个时候到镇上掳人。”那副口气虽然仍然轻浮，内里的冰冷与愤怒却是不可忽视的。谁让那没有智慧的魔物选在红月的时候撞在他面前？  
那魔兽的巢穴他们已经去了两处，亮在卷轴上做了个记号，同吹雪朝最后一处赶去，却没想有人比他们还快。  
那个失踪的小姑娘坐在一块巨石上，晃悠着腿哼着歌，看到来人发出一声惊呼，“真的有人来了！”  
吹雪自觉的走过去，确定了小姑娘是人类而非幻化出来的虚形，便优雅的左手抚胸微微欠身，“请恕我来迟，可爱的艾米丽小姐。”他从口袋里摸出几块水果糖，小心的放在女孩的手心，温柔的开口，“由我带你回家，好吗？”  
他在这头安抚并没有怎么受到惊吓的小女孩，亮却直直朝着远处的兽尸走去。今晚的月色黯淡，离得又远，那女孩恐怕并不知道这到底是什么。那低垂着庞大的头颅的丑陋身躯，正是先前将她击昏掳掠来的三头奇美拉，只是此刻已失去了生命的气息。  
伤口处被冰封，那处贯穿了心脏的伤口便没有任何血腥气泄出，可见是为了吓到小姑娘而特意做的。好利索的攻击！亮从它身上割下一块放入羊皮袋中，小心的收紧了绳子，而后，远处的吹雪一边告诉被他逗笑的女孩有烟花可看，一边点燃了这堆庞然大物。  
看着女孩被火光点亮的眼睛，吹雪低声的问，“那么，可爱的艾米丽小姐，能不能告诉我是哪位勇敢的骑士从魔龙手中救了你呢？”  
这个年纪的女孩大多沉浸在勇者从魔龙手中救回公主的童话里，听他这么一问，立刻用快乐的声音回答，“是位大哥哥！”她含着糖有些口齿不清的形容，“有那么高，穿着红色的外衣，眼睛比玛利亚夫人的项链坠子还漂亮。”她看了看四周，小心的凑到吹雪耳边，“我偷偷的告诉你哦，他的眼睛一只是绿色，一只是金色！”  
女孩自以为的小声没有逃过亮的耳朵。他刚刚回到两人身边，有些惊愕的低头，正对上吹雪安慰他的目光，一时间竟然有些握不住刀。片刻后，他才喃喃道，“人没事就好……”  
大概以为说的是自己，小女孩羞涩的朝他笑了笑，但吹雪知道，此刻在青年心里的一定是那个很久都没有音讯的十代。

最后，吹雪用了个小小的术法让小女孩睡着，背着她和亮一起回到了小镇，让她回到自己的家里。此时天色将明，亮也必须要回到那间被加厚窗帘挡去所有门窗的房间了。  
这样的日子他们已经过了数年，早已习惯，吹雪却突然问道，“亮有没有恨过我？”如果没有那些事，亮本该还是驱魔人中璀璨的新星，不折的利刃，拥有每一日灿烂的阳光。  
孔雀绿发色的青年放下了窗帘，挡住了窗外由深蓝褪色成浅蓝的天空，开口时说的却是别的事情。“我通过万丈目联系上了老师，把我还活着，但已经不再是人类的消息告诉了他。”  
他转过身来，望向了吹雪。屋内的光线很暗，但是褐发的血族依然看清了他深邃而平静的眼睛，以及其中自己的倒影。他没有停顿太久，很快就继续道，“老师觉得他很对不起我，认为如果不是为了接触那个居住在夏莫尼的鸽派血族，我就不会去夏莫尼。”他的口气很淡，说道这里低沉的声音却突然染上了笑，“不过……那我也遇不上你了。”  
吹雪被他抱进怀里，也伸手环住了他的肩膀，“啊，我该感谢你的老师。”  
“所以，即使他老人家很想过来杀你泄愤，我也从未后悔，更没有恨过你。”亮低声的回答了先前的问题，轻轻的在吹雪唇上落下一吻。  
两人紧紧相拥，就这样躲在厚重的仿佛遮去所有光芒的窗帘后接吻。  
窗外，那轮象征着不详的红色月亮缓缓沉下了地平线，一轮明艳的朝阳正冉冉升起，光芒万丈。  
=END=


End file.
